An Alien War on Earth
by RaisingHeartExelion
Summary: BOOK 1. Being born with a mysterious power didn't make Stella's life easy. After her parents died, she moved in to her mother's younger cousin's family in the US to start a new life. One day, Sam bought a car that turned out to be more than meets the eye. And Stella found out her power came from an alien source. RE-POSTED
1. The Beginning

**Just as I promised, I've reposted "An Alien War on Earth" after a few adjustments. Like one; I've removed the soundtracks. Two; I won't write replies to every review I receive on top of the chapters, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate reviews. In fact, it helps me keeping the motivation to complete the crossover series that I've working with for almost four years. It's one of my biggest projects and I'm proud I had come so far, all thanks to you guys for reading the books. So… Thank you very much for your support, and I hope you will continue joining the adventure.**

 **Be aware; I haven't changed anything in my story, except a few scenes and correcting minor grammar mistakes.**

 **And now… Let the story begin! …Again.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

My life had been as hell from the day I was born. Why, you wonder? Because I was born with telekinesis and it made my life very difficult. My parents noticed my power when I was only a few months old. They told me I managed to lift a spoon with my eyes that glowed neon blue by the mysterious power. Even though I had this power, my parents loved me very much and tried to help me in any way they could.

But at school, it was a whole different story. The teachers and the children noticed my power when I accidently dropped a plate during lunch and it crushed into several pieces. Without I noticed it myself, my power had repaired the broken plate in front of everyone. Since that day, nothing was the same anymore. Children picked on me and called me witch, psycho, and lots of names. Even the teachers avoided me and gave me stern glares every time I wanted to ask something. And when someone got hurt when I was nearby, they blamed me for cursing the injured person. I tried to explain I didn't process the power to put a curse on someone, but people ignored me.

The rumors of my power spread from school to school, so my years in middle school and high school were sometimes unbearable. The students bullied me and sometimes I was unwillingly dragged into fights. I used to come back home with bruises and cracked glasses. My parents tried to talk reason with the teachers and the parents of the troublesome kids, but no one listened to them.

But the worst day came after I graduated high school at the age of 19. I received a call from the police station that my parents got involved in a car accident and died by the crime scene. It put me into a deep depression and made me cut my long chestnut brown hair, keeping a short boyish styled hair.

When my mother's younger cousin, Judy Witwicky, heard the news of her lost cousin, she and her husband told me I could live with them and their son. I accepted their offer and moved from Sweden to America. My relatives were kind and nice to me and accepted my telekinesis. Their son, Samuel or Sam for short, looked up to me as I was his big sister because I was five years older than him. Thanks to my parents' will, I had enough money to enroll a college nearby and get a job at the same time.

After 3 years and being 22 years old, I finished college and got a great job, working with engines and technology. My telekinesis became more powerful for some strange reason. I could also sense something big was going to happen…soon.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ron and I drove to Sam's school and waited for him outside. He was now 17 years old and was in 11th grade. Sam and Ron had made a deal; if Sam could get three A's and had $2,000 in cash, they would buy a car for him. The boy had already the money and two A's, but today was the deadline. If he couldn't get his third A now, then it would be game over.

I stood beside the car and watched the building of education. It reminded me of my old school days, but I brushed it aside. The bell rang and students were running out to freedom. I used my power to find Sam's presence in the crowd, but I found him in the classroom instead. He was probably trying to convince his teacher to give him an A.

"Do you think he will make it?" I asked Ron.

"Maybe, maybe not", he shrugged. "If he does, he'll get the car. But if he doesn't, no car."

I sensed Sam's presence coming closer and saw him rushing over to us with a big smile and a paper in his hand. * _He made it…_ * I smiled and got into the back seat of Ron's car.

"Yes! Yes, yes", Sam cheered as he climbed into the passenger seat beside Ron.

"So?" Ron questioned.

"A-. It's an A, though", Sam said.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Sam held the paper firmly in front of Ron's face. "It's an A."

"So I'm good?"

"You're good."

"Yes!" Sam high-fived with me as Ron pulled away.

"Are you excited, Sam?" I asked.

"You bet!" Sam nodded. "My first car… I can't wait!"

I laughed lightly. "You mind if I drive your car sometimes, Sam?" I received my driving license last year, so I drove sometimes with Ron's car when I had some business to take care of.

"Only if you promise you'll not lay a scratch on it", Sam replied.

"I promise", I leant back in the seat and closed my eyes, enjoying the sun shining on my face.

"I got a little surprise for you, son", Ron drove towards a Porsche building.

"What kind of…", Sam fell silent.

I opened one eye and glanced at the building. * _He's just going to fool Sam._ *

"Yeah, a little surprise", Ron chuckled as we drove in.

"No. No, no, no, no. Dad!" Sam yelled happily. "Oh, you got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah. I am", Ron laughed in amusement. "You're not getting a Porsche."

Sam frowned, disappointed that his father had tricked him. "You think that's funny?"

Ron pulled into a rundown car lot called "Bobby Bolivia's". That was his real plan; buy an old vehicle for poor Sam.

"Yeah, I think it's funny", Ron chuckled. "You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?"

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing", Sam muttered.

We drove past a strange clown that held a sign in his hands. He looked exhausted for staying in the sun for a long time. It was then I felt a very unfamiliar presence coming from behind. I looked over my shoulder, but saw nothing unusual. * _Strange… I could have sworn…_ *

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke", I heard Ron reason.

"But you crushed your son's enthusiasm, Ron", I turned my attention back at the arguing Witwickys.

"Stella's right, pop", Sam murmured.

"Don't call me 'pop'. We went through that already", Ron spoke with his warning voice.

We heard some yelling from the store as we stepped out of the car. I shook my head slightly and followed the Witwickys, walking a bit slowly.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said… You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad!" Sam exclaimed, looking at the rundown vehicles.

My short hair ruffled in the wind as I looked around at the car lot. I grimaced slightly by the view because the cars were all worn down and rusty. This was not going to be easy for Sam to find the perfect car.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine", Ron remarked.

I felt that strange presence again and looked up. An old yellow 1979 model Camaro with black racing stripes pulled into the dealership and parked itself with no driver. * _Now that's strange._ * I walked over to the car, leaving the Witwickys alone with the salesman who had just appeared.

The presence got stronger as I walked closer to the Camaro. When I reached the car, I slowly and carefully put a hand on the hood. Then I caressed it very gently. The car shivered slightly by my touch. I pulled back my hand with confusion. * _What was that?_ *

I opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. It felt very comfortable even if the seats were a little bit torn. An air freshener that said "Bee-otch" hanged down from the rear-view mirror with a small disco ball. * _How fitting…_ *, I chuckled.

I ran my point finger over the center of the steering wheel gently, which made the Camaro shiver again, and the dust revealed a strange symbol that looked like a robotic face. I recognized the symbol from my mother's old drawings. She used to draw two different symbols; one of them was the robotic face colored in red, and the other one looked like a purple bird. When I had asked what the symbols were for, she said she didn't know. "They kept appearing in my head many years ago before you were born", she once said.

I stuck out my head through the open window. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" he called from a row with cars.

"What do you think about this one?" I stepped out of the Camaro while Sam, Ron and Bobby B. walked over to the car.

"Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need", Bobby said as he put his hands on the boot of the Camaro.

Sam gave the car a look-over. "This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes." He slid into the driver's seat.

"Yeah. It got racing…", Bobby stopped right in the sentence when he finally noticed the car. "Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!"

"What?" a mechanic stepped out from the garage connected to the store.

"What is this? This car! Check it out!"

"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!"

Sam shifted in the seat. "Feels good." He looked up at me. "Thanks for picking out a nice car for me, cuz."

I smiled warmly. "You're welcome."

"How much?" Ron asked for the price.

Bobby groaned by Manny's retort before turning his attention back to us. "Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded", Sam interrupted.

Bobby lowered his head to the passenger window. "Yeah, but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?"

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand", Bobby looked up at Ron. "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry", Ron shook his head.

"Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car", Bobby told Sam.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers", Sam told the business man.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car", Bobby ordered.

* _He's such a pain. But it's true that Ron is…very careful with the economic_ *, I sighed.

 _"Important mission. Cannot fail…"_

"Hm?"

I looked around to see who just spoke to me, but no one paid their attention on me. * _I'm sure I heard that voice clearly. But it sounded like someone…talked to me in my mind._ *

"Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut", Bobby gestured to a yellow VW Bug beside the Camaro.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there", Ron nodded his head towards said car.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes", Sam murmured as he stepped out of the Camaro.

While Bobby talked about how he sold a similar VW Bug yesterday, I kept pondering about that mysterious voice in my head. But my thoughts were interrupted when Sam closed the driver door to the Camaro and then the passenger door swung up and slammed into the VW Bug Bobby sat in. I jumped by the action and felt my eyes widen. * _What was that?_ *

"Gee. Holy cow", Ron gasped.

"No, no, no. No worries", Bobby climbed out through the passenger window.

"You all right?"

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" Bobby let out an idiotic laugh.

Sam gave me a "Was-it-you-with-your-telekinesis" glare. I shook my head no. * _Or at least I think I didn't do it… I mean, my power sometimes makes strange things without I notice it myself._ *

"… _greater than man…_ ", the radio in the Camaro suddenly turned on.

* _Okay, what is going on here?!_ * I glared at the Camaro, knowing something was up with it.

"That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy", Bobby walked across the lot to another car. A strong horrible screeching sound suddenly emitted from the radio, shattering every window on the other cars.

"Duck!" I pushed Sam and Ron down to the ground and covered my head with my arms from all the glass.

The noise turned off after a few seconds. I rubbed my sore ears as I got up and looked at the cars. Their windows and windshields were all shattered, except the Camaro's. And strangely, my glasses were all right after that screeching sound.

Sam and Ron looked at the surrounding before they both glared at me. "No! I didn't do this!" I whispered in defense.

Bobby got up and gasped when he saw the destruction of his cars. He definitely changed his mind now to get rid of the spooky Camaro, because he held up four fingers when he turned to us. "$4,000."

Ron and Sam followed Bobby to the office while I stayed behind to watch over the Camaro. I crossed my arms and glanced at the vehicle. It looked like a normal car, but something was odd. Cars have no presences while living beings have, but I could still feel the unusual presence from it.

* _Something is fishy about this car…_ *, I looked up and saw the Witwickys coming back while Sam played with a small keychain with some keys attached to it. _*…And I'm going to find out its secret._ *


	2. The Camaro is an Alien

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 2: The Camaro is an Alien?!**

I sat beside Sam as he drove his "new" car home. I could still feel the strange presence from the Camaro. It was something… I couldn't find the right word. * _Extraterrestrial… But…that's kinda ridiculous._ *

"You okay?" Sam spoke up.

I snapped out from my thoughts and turned my head towards him. He looked at me worriedly. I put up a small smile. "I'm fine. Just…thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing special", I replied.

I placed my elbow against the passenger door and rested my chin on the palm of my hand as I looked out the window. We were close to the neighborhood where we lived. Kids from 9 to 18 were walking home from school, either alone or together with friends or siblings. I saw a girl in 13 years who looked very similar to me; short brown hair, red-rammed glasses, sea-blue eyes and sport-looking clothes which was usually my style. She walked alone with a sad expression and a bruise on her left cheek.

It reminded me of my old painful and horrible days at school. This girl seemed to be suffering by loneliness and bullying, just like what I once suffered by. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl.

I didn't notice when Sam parked his car on the driveway while Ron walked out from the garage where he had parked his own car. I stepped out of the Camaro before giving it a suspicious glance. I greeted Judy who was about to go attend the backyard. Apparently, she and Ron had decided to build a path through the backyard from the terrace to the driveway because Ron disliked footprints on his grass.

Sam and I walked upstairs to our bedrooms as Ron went to change his clothes in his and Judy's bedroom. I closed the door to my room and let out a sigh. I rubbed my forehead and walked through my plaid-looking room to my bed. I sat down at the edge of it and stared up at the ceiling, looking at nothing in particular.

 **"Is something wrong, Master?"**

 **"Something bothering you, sir?"**

I turned my glance towards my working desk. There laid two small objects I had gotten along my parents' will. One of them was a gem-like red sphere about 1.5 centimeter in diameter attached on a leather thread while the other one was in the shape of a golden triangular gem on a pedestal. They were something called…artificial intelligent Devices. That's what my mother had studied for a long time; to create AI. And along the will, Mom had a folder for me with sketches of more inventions for the future. Heck, even a Dimension Administration Bureau HQ. I wondered how my mother even got such crazy ideas.

I shook my head. "Nothing… Sorry for making you worry, Raising Heart, Bardiche."

 **"I sense something extraterrestrial outside of the house"** , Raising Heart spoke.

"You mean you two can feel that unusual presence too?" I asked them.

 **"Yes, sir"** , Bardiche replied.

I rose up from the bed and walked over to a window with my arms crossed. I looked down at the backyard and saw the Camaro on the driveway, still feeling the extraterrestrial presence coming from it. "Sam bought his first car today, and…something is up with that car. The presence we three feel…is coming from the vehicle."

 **"Is that so?"** Raising Heart spoke up.

 **"Shall we investigate it?"** Bardiche questioned.

I shook my head. "No, not yet. But…" I looked down with a confused expression. "I heard a voice in my head earlier, but no one spoke to me."

 **"It means you can now communicate through telepathy, Master"** , Raising Heart explained. **"Your Linker Core has expended and strengthened for more capacities."**

"More capacities? You mean I can use more powerful spells now?" I asked.

 **"Precisely"** , Bardiche replied.

I walked over to my working desk and stared at the two Devices in their Standby forms. Raising Heart, the pearl-shaped object, was actually my personal Device. Bardiche was mostly my spare Device, but I still talked to him like this to not make him feel alone. I knew it was very strange to talk to the Devices because they were technical things, but they were my partners. Mom wrote on the will that I should take good care of the Devices, because it was my responsibility.

A knock on the door interrupted my chat with the Devices. "Stella? You okay?" Sam asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'm fine", I replied. "Why do you ask?"

Sam opened the door and walked in to my room. "I heard you talking to yourself again. If you keep up with that, I'm afraid my parents and I have to take you to a mental hospital."

I chuckled lightly at Sam's comment. "Sam, I'm not going crazy. Don't worry."

Sam didn't look so convinced by my answer. "Stella, I know you were once in a depression… I don't want you to go back to the same state again."

I turned my eyes back on the two Devices and sighed deeply through my nose. It was true that I was in a depression after my parents' death and it took half a year for me to break through the darkness. Since then, I promised myself not to go back into a depression again.

"I won't get depressed again… At least not to that level", I said with sad eyes.

Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead before his eyes brightened. "Oh yeah! Why don't you hang out with me and Miles to the lake? It will be a party there!"

"A party?" I questioned.

"Yeah! A few classmates arrange it, so Miles and I are invited!" Sam smiled.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you _truly_ invited?"

Sam rubbed the back of his head modestly. "Yep. The lake is a public property."

I groaned mentally by the reply. Sam wasn't a popular boy at his school and was rarely invited to his classmates' parties, so he always tried to find excuses and reasons why he would appear at the party. Well, now he came up with the excuse that the lake was a public property.

I thought for a moment before I replied. "Okay. I'll go with you guys."

Sam hissed a "yes" before he ran out of my room and slammed the door. I chuckled a little by the boy's childishness.

 _ **"** **Now that you can communicate through telepathy, you don't have to talk to us verbally whenever your relatives or other people are nearby, Master"**_ , Raising Heart spoke in my mind.

I jumped slightly by the sudden intruding in my mind. I turned my head towards the Devices again.

"How do I…speak through telepathy?" I asked quietly to not get Sam's attention again.

 _ **"** **Focus on your inner voice and heart, and try conversing with us"**_ , Bardiche filled in.

I closed my eyes for better concentration and felt a warm aura from my Linker Core. A Linker Core was an organ in a mage's body which worked to link and manifest mana (magical energy, in other words) generated within themselves. The power potential of a mage thus depended on the capacity of their Linker Core. I learned that from my Devices and some notes from my mother.

 _"Umm… Like this?"_ I asked.

 _ **"** **That's right. You are doing well, Master"**_ , Raising Heart said.

 _"It's actually easier than I thought"_ , I said.

With that done, I went to my wardrobe and picked out some nice clothes. I locked my door with my telekinesis since the key was in the keyhole already before I undressed myself. I got dressed in a slightly dark pink tank top and turquoise shorts because the weather was sunny and hot, but I felt uncomfortable to show my bare arms and legs so I pulled on a pair of white socks that reached to my knees and pulled on a knitted dark pink bolero with long sleeves I had made a few years ago. I grabbed a pair of sky-blue shoes and pulled them on before I turned towards my working desk. I held out my hand as Raising Heart glowed and floated up in the air. She flew over to me and landed on my palm. I smiled at her before I put the leather thread around my neck and let Raising Heart rest on my collarbone.

I grabbed my purse and unlocked my door after I had put away Bardiche in my desk drawer. I walked to Sam's room and saw him almost ready for the party. He spoke with someone on his cell phone, probably Miles, until he noticed me at the doorway.

"Okay, we'll pick you up soon… Yeah, Stella's tagging along… See ya soon, buddy", Sam ended the chat.

"I'm ready now, Sam", I told him.

"Alright", Sam pulled on a black vest before he walked out of his room. "Miles almost flipped when I told him I have a Camaro, but he laughed when I said it's custom faded." He looked a bit sad and grumpy at the same time.

I put a comfortable hand on Sam's shoulder. "Cheer up, Sam. The Camaro was the best car among the other vehicles at Bobby's car lot." We walked downstairs with Mojo among our legs. The poor Chihuahua had a surgery recently and had his right paw put in a cast.

Sam looked happier now. "Yeah, you're right. And _you_ chose it for me. Thanks again, Stella."

I nodded, "You're welcome." But I hadn't given up yet figuring out what that Camaro really was.

When we reached the living room that was connected to the backyard, we heard Judy and Ron talking to each other about the path Ron was making.

"Ron, this one is uneven."

"Yeah. Probably."

"This one is wobbly."

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon."

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?"

Sam and I walked out of the house through the terrace. I paid attention on where I walked, so I made sure to walk on one of the pathways that Ron had made. But Sam, being dumb as usual, walked straight onto the grass while playing with the car keys.

"Oh, Sam…", Ron started off.

"What?" said boy asked.

"I do not like footprints on my grass."

I quickly told Judy we were going to the lake and went over to the Camaro. The extraterrestrial presence was still there.

 _ **"** **Something is very unusual with this vehicle."**_

 _"Make some scans and find out what this Camaro really is"_ , I told my Device.

 _ **"** **All right."**_

"-no footprints", I heard Sam defend in the background.

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" Ron told his son. I sat down on the boot of the Camaro with my arms crossed and watched how Sam walked over to the path.

"It's family grass, Dad", he argued.

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand", Ron sighed.

* _It's always been difficult to understand Ron_ *, I thought and turned my eyes on Mojo who sat outside of his penthouse. He seemed to enjoy the relaxation.

"This… I can't do it anymore", Sam sighed as he walked over to his mother. "You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog. He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom."

"That's his bling!" Judy spoke with glee.

"Sam, isn't a party waiting for you?" I reminded him.

"Oh, you're right!" Sam jogged over to the Camaro as I jumped down from the vehicle. Sam climbed into the driver's seat and I went to the back seat.

"I want you two home at 11:00!" Judy called.

"Yeah, all right", Sam turned on the engine.

"11:00!" Ron repeated.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely."

"Seat belt on!"

When we pulled away, the Camaro let out a thick black cloud of fumes from the exhaust. But in my mind, I heard a sound that reminded me of someone who farted. I grimaced lightly by that, not liking the sound.

"You okay back there?" Sam looked over his shoulder.

"Oh… Yes, I'm okay", I assured him, regaining a poker face. Sam shrugged and turned his attention back on the road.

 _"Did you find anything yet, Raising Heart?"_ I asked.

 _ **"It seems that this vehicle is not an ordinary car."**_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _ **"What I mean is…this Camaro is an extraterrestrial living being."**_

I felt my eyes widen by shock. _"You mean…the Camaro is an…alien?!"_

 _ **"Yes."**_

I almost choked in fear and wanted to jump out of the car at once, but Raising Heart stopped me.

 _ **"Calm down, Master. This being is gentle and doesn't mean any harm."**_

 _"Are you sure?"_ I relaxed my tense shoulders slowly.

 _ **"** **Yes."**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We fetched Miles who waited outside of his house and sat beside Sam during the ride. Miles was kinda skeptical about the party as well. "Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?"

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property", Sam replied.

I looked out the window and saw the lake ahead. Teenagers, youths, and adults were there, having fun. Some of them bathed in the lake, sun-bathed or just played around.

Suddenly, I heard Sam gasp when he parked the car at the side of the road. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right?"

I heard a lot about Mikaela from Sam. She was his secret crush since first grade and always tried to get her attention, but right now she was dating someone else called Trent DeMarco. According to Sam, Trent was the richest boy at his school and a big bully, but also a playboy.

We stepped out of the Camaro, but I decided to stay in the background with the car. "I'll stay here and watch over the car", I told the boys.

"Okay", Sam nodded before he turned to Miles. "I'm good, right?"

"Yeah, you're good", Miles patted Sam's shoulder.

I sat down on the Camaro's hood and felt it shiver again. I decided to try communicating with this alien being through telepathy.

 _"Can you hear me?"_ I asked carefully.

The Camaro made a sound that reminded me of someone choking. _"Wh-What… H-How…"_

 _"I'm communicating with you through telepathy, which means you can probably hear me talking in your mind."_

 _"I…I can hear you in my processor…"_

 _"Processor…?"_ That caught me off guard a little. _"You mean you are a…mechanical being?"_ I had to ask for sure even though I already knew the answer.

The engine roared a little. _"Yes… I am a-"_

"-know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

I looked up towards the boys and saw a well-built boy with a cap in Sam's age talk to my cousin. Miles was hanging upside-down in a tree while watching the conversation.

* _That must be Trent_ *, I looked at the cap-boy.

Sam answered quickly in defense. "Oh, no, no, that… No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh, yeah?" Trent didn't sound so convinced.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

Sam let out a pretending laugh. "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football."

Now Trent didn't look so cocky. Instead, he got narrow eyes and frowned heavily like a bull at Sam. I nervously bit my lower lip. * _Sam, that was a bad move._ *

Sam continued to annoy Trent while he didn't notice it. "No, it's a good book. Your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

I turned my eyes towards Trent's friends and saw a pretty black-haired girl with orange summer top and jeans mini-skirt stare at Sam with curious and interesting eyes. * _I wonder if she's Mikaela._ *

"That's funny", Trent growled and stepped towards Sam.

I could read by his body language that he prepared to punch Sam. I was about to get off the Camaro when the pretty girl walked up to the boys and pushed Trent lightly away from Sam before he could hurt my cousin. Trent still looked grumpy, but then ignored Sam and walked back to his friends with his girlfriend.

 _"That was a close call…"_ , the alien spoke.

 _"Yeah…"_ , I nodded slightly.

Miles jumped off the tree before he and Sam walked back to me and the Camaro. I stepped into the vehicle to the back seat and waited for the boys. Sam leant against the hood while Miles climbed in through the window.

"Miles, the humanity created the door for a reason", I told him with narrowed eyes.

"Well, I just felt like climbing through the window", Miles retorted.

I rolled my eyes and leant back in the seat. I looked out the front window and saw Trent's girlfriend walk away from the party. Sam kept staring at her and then I realized she really was this Mikaela girl. The alien being, probably felt sympathy for Sam, turned on the radio and played the song "Drive You Home".

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked as he looked at the radio with confusion.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight", Sam mumbled as he continued to watch Mikaela.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike", Miles frowned.

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?"

"All right. We'll put her in the back with Stella while you two can talk about girl stuff and I'll be quiet."

"Did you say 'Put her in the back'?"

"I called shotgun."

I just stayed quiet and watched the argument between the two boys. Eventually, Sam kicked out Miles of the car and let me stay to make sure Mikaela felt "comfortable" around him. Sam drove up to Mikaela and shouted out through the open window of the passenger door. "Mikaela! It's Sam. Witwicky." Mikaela glanced at Sam, but kept walking forward while we drove slowly beside her. I could feel she was slightly frustrated, probably by Trent or something else.

"I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. You sure?" The girl remained silent. "So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean, give you a ride home in my car, to your house."

I face-palmed mentally by Sam's small mistake, but Mikaela actually agreed and got inside. When Sam drove away, I looked outside at the scenery.

"So…", Sam tried to start a conversation.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now", Mikaela said suddenly.

Sam looked back between her and the back window. "You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings", he suggested.

"Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean here with you", Mikaela told Sam before she turned to me. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Mikaela."

I turned to Mikaela with a small smile. "I'm Stella; Sam's cousin."

Mikaela gave me an odd look. "You sound like you have a dialect. Are you from another country?"

"Well, my mother, who was Sam's mother's cousin, used to be an American while my father was Swedish", I explained shortly.

"Was?" Mikaela repeated the word.

I exhaled a deep sigh. "My parents passed away three years ago in an accident."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that", Mikaela apologized.

"It's okay", I shook my head and turned back to look at the scenery outside.

I heard Sam tell Mikaela about some additions in the car and then they conversed about school-related things, which I didn't put my attention on. Instead, I had my own conversation with the alien.

 _"I'm Stella. Do you have a name?"_ I asked.

 _"Of course I have a name. My designation is Bumblebee"_ , the alien replied.

* _Bumblebee…?_ * _"You mean you didn't choose a racing stripes Camaro as a disguise by a coincidence?"_

 _"No…and I feel very comfortable in this alternative mode. Speaking of comfortable…"_

I could swear I heard some snickering before Bumblebee suddenly turned off the engine. Sam started to panic and tried to turn on the engine again, but failed. Bumblebee turned on the radio again and played "Sexual Healing" when I felt the ride got bumpy all of a sudden. I looked out the window and saw we were on a dirt road leading to some sort of looking point, or a romantic spot with an orange/golden sundown for couples.

Sam babbled nervously excuses for Mikaela who got irritated and tied up her hair a little. "I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that friend. I mean, we… I could be." Bumblebee then changed the song to "I Got You".

"Just pop the hood", Mikaela sighed and got out of Bumblebee.

Sam kicked the radio. "Stupid. Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up."

 _"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ouch! Okay, I give up!"_ Bumblebee screamed and turned off the radio.

I laughed mentally as Sam and I exited to join Mikaela. She already had opened the hood and took a look at the engine.

"Whoa, nice headers", Mikaela complimented. "You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Sam."

I took a glance at the engine and I had to say; I was impressed too. Bumblebee seemed to be a very advanced mechanical being.

"Double-pump?" Sam asked.

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster", Mikaela explained.

Sam focused his eyes on Mikaela's bare stomach. "Oh. I like to go faster." I held myself back to not slap the back of his head.

Mikaela leaned forward and adjusted something. "And it looks like your distributor cap's a little loose."

Now I got curious of how Mikaela knew so much about cars and engines. "Mikaela, how do you know about car engines?"

I noticed how Mikaela hesitated for a few seconds. "My dad. He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together." There was something in her eyes that made me skeptical about her father.

I missed what Sam said to Mikaela when she continued to talk. "-I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent. He hates it."

"Yeah, no, I'm cool with, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually", Sam said.

"Because women are more careful with the engines than men?" I asked.

"Yeah…", Sam replied awkwardly.

"You want to fire it up for me?" Mikaela asked him.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem", Sam responded and walked back to the driver seat to turn on the engine, but Bumblebee didn't let him. "You know, I was thinking… You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?"

Okay, that hit a nerve on Mikaela because she let out a very deep sigh of distress. "You know what? I'm just… I'm gonna walk." She walked to the passenger seat and grabbed her bag. "Good luck with your car."

Sam and I stared at her while she walked away. I checked my cell phone and noticed it would be extremely late when she would make it back home, if no stranger didn't pick her up and kidnap her.

Sam panicked and got into Bumblebee and tried desperately to turn on the engine. Bumblebee seemed to agree now because both the engine and the radio suddenly roared to life, surprising Sam. Sam jumped quickly out to close the hood while I went to the back seat and enjoyed the song "Baby Come Back". Sam backed the Camaro and pulled up to Mikaela who had a bright smile, happy that the car was working.

"Need a lift?" Sam grinned.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was evening and quite late when we finally reached Mikaela's home. I rubbed my sleepy eyes beneath my glasses to keep myself awake. I wasn't really a night owl.

"I had fun. So, you know, thanks for listening", Mikaela thanked us.

"Oh, yeah, yeah…", Sam nodded.

Mikaela shifted hesitantly in the seat. "You… You think I'm shallow?"

Sam got a bit stunned by Mikaela's question. "I think you're… No, no, no. I think… I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

My eyes widened when I heard Sam's reply. * _More than meets the eye? It sounds just like what my mother told me once._ *

"Okay. All right, I'll see you at school", Mikaela nodded and turned back to me. "Bye, Stella. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise, Mikaela", I nodded.

Mikaela stepped out of Bumblebee and walked to her dark house. No one seemed to be home yet, not even her father. I wondered if she was alone a lot, except with Trent and her so-called friends.

Sam put his head on the steering wheel with a groan. "That's stupid. That was a stupid line. 'There's a lot more than meets the eye with you.' Stupid."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sam. It will be a next day when you can try to woo Mikaela."

Sam and I turned our eyes to Mikaela's house and saw how said girl waved lightly her hand to us. Sam sat up and a big smile appeared on his lips. "Oh, God. Oh, my God. I love my car."

I muffled a yawn and my eyes got watery by the tiredness. "Sam, I'm getting sleepy. Can we drive back home, please?"

"Sure", he replied, still with the big smile, and pulled away.

I felt the seat belt tighten around me. It seemed Bumblebee tried to get my attention, but I was slowly falling asleep in the back seat. I heard a few words in my head when Bumblebee tried to speak with me, but very poorly.

 _"_ … _Send…message…Prime…tonight…"_


	3. Confrontation with Robots

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 3: Confrontation with Robots**

I remembered how I had dragged myself upstairs to my bedroom when Sam and I came back home and half-sleepy changed my clothes to a baggy t-shirt and shorts. I had then fallen down on the cover of my bed with my glasses still on my face. I didn't even bother to cover myself and fell asleep pretty fast.

But a few hours later, I was startled by a loud bang from my door and felt someone shake me awake.

"Stella! You gotta get up fast!"

I groaned as I opened my heavy eyelids when I realized the only one in the house who acted like this was Samuel James Witwicky. "What is it, Sam? It's in the middle of the night…" I rubbed my eyelids beneath my glasses to regain my vision.

"My car! Someone stole my car!" Sam screamed.

My head shot up when I heard that. Did someone steal Bumblebee without he noticed it? No… That would be impossible, unless…

* _Bumblebee mentioned some words when we drove home… Something like "Message" and "Send"._ *

Sam rushed out from my room as I stood up from the bed and quickly changed into some simple garments before I ran after Sam with my purse in my hand. I didn't notice I left Raising Heart behind. The adrenaline made me not think of such small details. My main attention was on Bumblebee.

I rushed out to the backyard and saw Sam's bicycle missing. * _He must have cycled after Bumblebee…_ * I grabbed my bicycle and jumped on it as I heard some noise from the house. I ignored it and cycled after Sam. I made it to him within a few seconds and saw him chasing Bumblebee. The boy was speaking on his cell phone, calling the police.

"Hello. 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! My cousin and I are in pursuit! Right?! I need all units, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, no, no, don't ask me questions, all right?! My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

I groaned mentally and shook my head when I noticed where we were heading. To the abandoned junkyard at the outskirts of the town. Bumblebee made it through when a train was backing on the railway tracks, not noticing the yellow Camaro.

Sam and I dropped our bicycles next to each other and ran after Bumblebee when the train had passed. We looked around and hid behind a big pile of metal junks when we saw something standing up several meters from us. It was a big robot with yellow armor and the Protoform was silver-gray.

* _Is that…Bee?_ *

"Oh, my God…", I heard Sam mumble beside me.

The robot shone a beam of light into the sky. In the middle of the light was the symbol Bumblebee had on his steering wheel. Was this his way to send messages and call his comrades?

The light suddenly came down to the ground, so Sam and I had to duck so the robot couldn't find us. Sam snatched out his cell phone from his pocket and started recording.

"My name is Sam Witwicky with my cousin Stella Gyllenberg. Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?" Sam began and held up the cell phone to record the robot before he pulled his arm down. "You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just want to say; Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles… No, no, wait, that… Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." With that, he closed his cell phone and stood up to walk closer to the robot. I just gave him a dull look and shook my head before I followed him.

The sound of low growls was heard beside us. A Rottweiler and a Schaefer were lying in a corner of some piles of junks when they spotted me and Sam. We exchanged a few glances with the dogs before they suddenly barked and rushed after us. Sam and I ran quickly away and I felt the adrenaline pulse flow through me again.

"Stella! Use your power to stop them!" Sam shouted to me.

"I can't! In order to use my power, I need to focus! And now I can't!" I screamed back.

Sam rushed into a big sheltered area and I ran after him while I looked over my shoulder. The dogs were advancing, and fast too. Sam stood at the top of some barrels and reached out his hand to me. I was about to grab him when I felt pain rush through my right leg. I got pulled down by the dogs and felt them scratch my clothes and the teeth dug deeper into my leg.

"Stella!" Sam screamed terrified.

I held my arms up to shield my face when I felt a rush of my telekinesis kick in. I opened my glowing eyes and pushed away the dogs from me. They knocked down some junks, but they got up on their legs and were about to attack me again when Bumblebee burst in. He hit the dogs violently and then started to circle around me and Sam.

"Okay. Please, please don't kill us! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" Sam shouted as he threw the keys at Bumblebee and jumped off the barrels. His adrenaline level was probably high because he ran past me and left me alone lying helpless on the ground.

I tried to move my hurt leg, but it was getting numb and I felt the blood stain my pants. Bumblebee stopped circling and stayed quiet when we heard sirens outside of the sheltered area. Sam was telling the police that the car thief was inside here with me, but the policemen told him to shut up and put his head on the hood.

I didn't realize I held my breath the whole time before I heard the sound of tires drive away and felt Sam's presence disappear with two other presences. I exhaled loudly and relaxed my tense body. Bumblebee drove over to me and opened the door to the driver's seat.

" _You alright, baby?_ " the radio spoke, but it wasn't Bumblebee's voice.

I shook my head. "No… The dogs hurt me kinda badly." I slowly and carefully stood up while my right leg hurt intensely. I limped over to Bumblebee and sat down in the driver's seat. The wounds were starting to burn harshly while Bumblebee drove away from the junkyard.

"Bee… I need to go to the hospital to treat my wounds…", I mumbled.

" _At your service, Madame_ ", Bumblebee replied and headed for the hospital.

I leant back in the seat and closed my eyes for some rest when I heard Bumblebee's real voice in my mind.

 _"Why did you and Sam follow me? I told you I was going to send a message tonight to Prime and my comrades."_

"Sorry, Bee, but I didn't really catch what you said to me a few hours ago", I explained. "I was too tired to focus."

 _"What will happen to Sam now?"_

I shrugged, "Well, the police will probably call Ron and Judy to take Sam home after he explain what he was doing in the junkyard. He's underage, so he won't go to prison for trespassing… I hope."

Bumblebee reached the hospital within a few minutes after our small talking. A doctor and some nurses took care of my wounds and then I paid for the treatment. After that, Bumblebee went to an empty lot to rest for the night. I laid down on the backseats and it was actually very comfortable to sleep on them.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The sound of Bumblebee's engine woke me up from my sleep. The sunlight stung my eyes and made them watery. I rubbed away the salt liquid and stretched my body, but made sure not to stretch my hurt leg. I crawled over to the driver's seat before Bumblebee strapped the seat belt on me and drove off.

"Where are we going, Bee?" I asked.

The radio turned on. " _Home, sweet home!_ "

While Bumblebee drove me home, I checked my cell phone which happened to be out of battery. I was sure Sam and his parents had been trying to call me to see where I was and if I was safe. I put back the cell phone in my purse and laid back in the seat.

"What time is it?" I asked.

" _It's eight o' clock, time for the morning news_ ", the radio replied.

I nodded and closed my eyes for a moment before I opened them again. "So…you are actually a robot?"

" _That's right, miss! One point for you!_ "

I chuckled by the reply before I thought about something. "Why can't you speak normally?"

This time, Bumblebee spoke through telepathy. _"My vocal processors got damaged in battle…on Cybertron…"_

* _Cybertron?_ * I thought. "Is Cybertron your…home planet?"

" _Correct! Next question?_ " the radio outburst.

I shook my head. "Maybe later."

I took a look on myself. I was dirty and my clothes had scratch marks and some stains of blood. But my pants were the worst. There were two lines of holes on my right leg and the textile was badly stained by my blood.

" _We've arrived, milady!_ " the radio spoke.

I looked up and saw Bumblebee had parked right below one of the windows to the kitchen. I felt Sam's presence and heard him talk to someone. I also heard something like "Satan's Camaro!" which made me chuckle. But then I heard a door slam at the front. Bumblebee must have heard it as well because he turned around and drove out to the road. It turned out Sam had run out of the house and cycled away in panic with Judy's pink bicycle.

Bumblebee drove after Sam on the walkway. "Stop!" the poor boy screamed. Strangely, he didn't see me on the driver's seat.

"Bumblebee, cars are _not_ supposed to drive on the walkway", I told him. I felt the seat shift a little before Bumblebee drove off on the streets now.

Sam kept biking and looked over his shoulders a few times to see if Bumblebee was still following him. Sam turned a corner by a Big Mac, but he hit a paving stone and made a front flip before he crashed on his back on the hard pavement.

* _Oh my God! Sam!_ * I put my hand on my mouth in shock.

I saw some girls sitting on a bench by the Big Mac laughing at Sam, but one of them didn't laugh. It turned out to be Mikaela. She and Sam exchanged some words before the young boy stood up and cycled off with the bicycle again. Bumblebee kept following him, which made me confused.

"Bumblebee, why are you even chasing Sam?" I asked. "Is there something you want from him?"

The Camaro didn't answer my question. Sam turned into a parking lot full with cars and trash in the corners. I looked away for a moment before I noticed Sam was gone.

" _Men, he's hiding somewhere here…_ ", the radio said.

I still felt Sam's presence in the parking lot before a police siren surprised me. Bumblebee turned a corner when I saw a black and white police car. The strange thing was, it had the same aura as Bumblebee, but it felt…darker.

" _The enemy has come…_ ", the radio chirped.

"Is he…one of your kind?" I asked. "I mean; an alien?"

" _Yes, but…very evil… We must hide…!_ "

I felt the sweat run down my jawline. "But… what if your enemy is looking for Sam as well? We have to help him!"

Bumblebee's engine roared, " _All right… Hold on, baby!_ "

He drove fast and tuned corners before we spotted Sam and Mikaela on the ground and a large black robot with red optics running towards them. Bumblebee spun around and knocked the robot's legs to make him tumble to the ground. Bumblebee drove up to Sam and Mikaela and opened the passenger door. "Both of you! Get in! Quick!" I shouted.

"Stella?" Mikaela breathed.

"You have to get in the car. Get in", Sam told her.

"I don't want to", Mikaela cried.

"Trust us! Hurry!" I shouted.

Sam and Mikaela climbed in and Bumblebee drove off right away after he shut the door. But the black robot transformed into the police car I saw for just a few minutes ago and drove after us.

"Go, go, go, go!" Sam shouted.

"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela screamed.

"No, we're not!" I shouted, trying to stay calm even though I failed with that.

Bumblebee drove very fast. The road was empty, so we didn't have to worry about colliding into a vehicle. Bumblebee drove through a huge pane of glass of a building. I felt the police car's presence from behind coming closer.

"Try to distract him!" I told Bumblebee.

Bumblebee drove through shelves of boxes and spun around. The police car missed us and spun around wildly, but that gave us at least time to drive off and hide.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was early evening when Bumblebee pulled into an industrial area and backed into a dark alleyway. We had been chased by the police car robot ever since morning. We could see how the police car, or Barricade as Bumblebee told me through telepathy, drove past the alleyway and didn't notice us. Suddenly, Bumblebee turned on the locks.

"We're locked in", Sam hissed, trying to pull open the lock on his side of the back seat.

I felt my heart throb fast within my chest and let out a silent sigh of relief.

"The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Sam said.

"But this isn't over", I said. "The robot knows we're here somewhere and he won't leave until he gets what he wants."

Sam turned to me. "Do you know what he wants?"

Before I could answer, Bumblebee sped forward and dodged Barricade as he backed. He drove to a clearing in the middle of the industrial area and tossed us all out. I felt more pain rush through my hurt leg and hissed lightly. One second later, Bumblebee transformed into the giant robot Sam and I saw last night. He stood in a fighting position and awaited Barricade.

I helped the teenagers up before we took a few steps back. We could see how Barricade drove in full speed toward us. The evil robot transformed in the middle of the ride and smashed into the yellow robot. I pushed down the kids and put my arms over them, but then I felt another presence coming from Barricade. When I looked up, I saw a small metal robot jump out from the police robot and made strange noises before it ran after us. "RUN!" I screamed.

Sam and Mikaela ran with me deeper into the industrial area while Bumblebee fought against Barricade. My leg hurt even more by the running, but I had to endure it. We turned a corner when the small robot grabbed Sam and flipped him down. "Sam!" I shouted.

"He's got me! Oh, God!" Sam screamed as the robot held a hard grip on him.

Mikaela kept running, but I stayed behind and felt my telekinesis activate inside me. My eyes glowed bright blue and knocked the robot off Sam with some sparks flying.

"Hurry, get up!" I helped Sam up on his feet to run again. But the robot kept chasing us.

It tackled Sam by his legs and made him roll down a hill and crashed into a chain link fence. The robot was about to jump on Sam, but I used the telekinesis again and knocked him away again while I ran down the hill. My right leg felt like it was burning. I just hoped it wasn't infected, but I didn't have time to worry about myself now.

"Stay away from Sam!" I glared at the robot when I stood in front of my relative.

The robot muttered something in a strange language before I read his mind. _"The code! Glasses! I need the glasses!"_

* _Glasses?_ * I thought with an arched eyebrow.

The robot kept repeating those words while he was about to attack again with his sharp knives. When he jumped up in the air, I caught him with the telekinesis and held him right there. He moved his legs to attack us, but it was no use. Feeling Mikaela's presence coming closer, I turned my head to the left. She was running toward us with a small electrical saw. She hacked Frenzy while Sam shouted to kill him. Soon, Frenzy's body was shredded to pieces, but his head was still moving while he groaned in pain. He reminded me of a spider.

"Not so tough without a head, are you?" Sam told the robot before kicking its head up, like a football, over the hill.

I dried the sweat off my forehead and exhaled a deep sigh. "Are you okay, Sam?"

"Yeah…", Sam nodded.

"Eh… Can I ask you something? How did the robot float in the air like that?" Mikaela asked.

I gave her a blank glance. "I held up the robot in the air with my telekinesis."

Mikaela's eyes widened, "Are you…psychic?"

"Not really", I shrugged. "Let's go back and see if Bumblebee is all right."

"Bumblebee?" Sam questioned.

"The robot that transforms into your car, Sam", I explained before I took off.

I felt the two teenagers' presences following me from behind until we reached a hill. I heard footsteps coming toward us and saw Bumblebee walking to our direction. His cannon arm turned back to his hand. I couldn't see any traces of Barricade, so I assumed he was defeated.

"What is it?" I heard Mikaela's shaky voice behind me.

"It's a robot", Sam spoke. "But like a… Like a different… You know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese."

I shook my head. "No, he's not Japanese or Chinese or anything like that." I walked closer to Bumblebee with a small smile.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela gasped.

I looked over my shoulder. "There's no need to be afraid. He won't hurt us."

"It would have done that already", Sam added as he followed me. Bumblebee stood on the summit of the hill and put his hands on his hips, looking at us.

"Really? Well, do you two speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match", Mikaela hissed.

"I think it wants something from me", Sam spoke as he grabbed my hand and I helped him walk up the hill.

"What?" Mikaela exclaimed.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."

"The smaller robot kept talking about some code and glasses when I read his mind", I added.

Mikaela shook her head in disbelief. "You two are the strangest people I have ever met."

"You're sure he won't hurt us?" Sam asked me for just in case.

"Don't worry", I replied. "I knew the Camaro wasn't 'normal' at the very beginning and I've been talking to him during these few days."

Sam looked up at Bumblebee. "Can you talk?"

" _XM Satellite Radio… Digital cable brings you… Columbia Broadcasting System…_ ", Bumblebee replied.

"So you… You talk through the radio?" Sam asked.

" _Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful_ ", Bumblebee clapped his hands and pointed at Sam while nodding.

"Are you okay? Barricade didn't hurt you?" I asked worriedly.

" _I am fine, baby! No worries!_ " Bumblebee put his palm against his chest where his heart was located, which he definitely had because I wouldn't have been able to feel his presence.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee pointed up at the sky. " _Message from Starfleet, Captain… Throughout the inanimate vastness of space… Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!..._ "

Mikaela finally found some courage and walked over to us. "Visitors from heaven? What… What are you, like, an alien or something?" she asked the yellow robot.

" _Bingo!... It's a jackpot!_ " Bumblebee nodded before he transformed back to his vehicle form. " _Any more questions you want to ask?_ " He swung the passenger door open. I smiled as I climbed in and sat in the driver's seat, waiting for the two kids.

"He wants us to get in the car", I heard Sam mutter.

"And go where?" Mikaela asked.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam retorted.

Mikaela stared at the Camaro and saw me smiling. Without any more words, they climbed in and Bumblebee drove to the place where he had tossed us out and let Mikaela retrieve our purses.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I closed my eyes and tried to get some rest after what happened today. Bumblebee played a calm and smoothing song through the radio, which sounded like a lullaby to me. I heard Sam and Mikaela talk and some shifting sound, but I ignored it. However I couldn't ignore what Mikaela said about Bumblebee. "Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?"

I opened eyes and turned to Mikaela with a glare. "Mikaela!"

Bumblebee screeched to a halt and opened the door, telling us to get out. I could feel a very irritating aura coming from him.

"Why did you say that, Mikaela? Bumblebee might be a robot, but he has feelings too!" I growled as I climbed out.

"Sorry…", Mikaela mumbled, suddenly feeling ashamed. She and Sam climbed out from the other side and some car drivers shouted to us to move out from the way.

"Great, now… See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off", Sam gestured to the yellow Camaro that drove back up the tunnel where we were. "That car is sensitive. I mean, $4,000 just drove off." He put his hands behind his head and kept muttering.

I watched Bumblebee drive deeper into the tunnel and felt bad for him. Mikaela didn't really think he had emotions like us humans. I rubbed my short hair to get rid of the sweat and the stress from today's adventure.

 _"Ta-dah!"_

My head shot up when I saw the Camaro return, but in a new and improved form. Sam and Mikaela's eyes widened when they saw Bumblebee's new Alt mode.

"What?" Sam gasped.

I chuckled and climbed into the back seat and let Sam sit in the driver's seat. After all, he was Bumblebee's "owner". Mikaela sat in the passenger's seat and everything inside was new and fresh.

"Impressive, Bumblebee", I said.

" _Thank you, beauty._ "

He pulled away and drove towards an unknown destination. I knew this was just the beginning of something big, something giant. Something that would change my life forever…


	4. The Meeting with the Autobots

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 4: The Meeting with the Autobots**

We arrived to a chain link gate where Bumblebee stopped for a moment. I looked around, confused why we were here. I also heard Sam swallow loudly from the driver's seat.

"A-Are we really going to trespass another private area again? I don't want to end up with the police again", he lightly stuttered.

Mikaela looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

I was about to tell Mikaela when Bumblebee suddenly drove forward and pushed apart the gate. He drove up to a building with a semi-large pond and a fountain in the middle. The three of us stepped out and felt the wind caress our faces, but I felt something else in the air. Some kind of powerful force that was slowly reaching the planet.

" _Incoming!_ " Bumblebee's radio shouted.

"Look!" Sam pointed up at the night sky while he and Mikaela walked up to the hood of the Camaro.

I stood beside the left door of Bumblebee's Camaro form and stared up at the sky. Four massive burning meteors fell down towards Earth, but all of them went on different directions. One of them flew above us and crashed about 1 or 2 kilometers away from us. Sam and Mikaela ran ahead while I jogged after them. It wasn't easy with my injured leg and the pain seemed to have gotten even worse. When I finally reached the two teenagers, they stood at the top of a hill and stared down at something. I stood among them and looked down as well.

A giant metal ball was half-buried in the earth and had engraved a deep trail behind it. A nearby tree was also on fire, like the grass with small flames here and there. The ball was silver and had intricate engravings all over its surface. All of a sudden, the object started to transform into a huge but plain robot. It was silver/gray colored and looked quite simple. I assumed it was how Bumblebee's kind looked like when they had no clothes… No, wait! No _armor_ on.

The robot stood up from the hole in the earth and looked around to survey the surrounding. When its glance landed on us, it stopped for a moment and I felt how my eyes made contact with its neon blue optics. It seemed to look especially at me. When I blinked, the robot turned around and ran off. I felt my heart arch for some reason when the robot left us. I didn't know why, but I thought the robot had sad optics.

Sam tapped my shoulder and brought me out of my deep thoughts. "Stella? We better go back."

I nodded, "Mm. Bumblebee might know what we shall do next."

"Maybe… We'll meet the other robots that fell from the sky…", Mikaela suspected.

With that said, Sam and Mikaela ran back with me jogging behind them. The pain in my leg increased and the infection made me feel like my leg was on fire. I grimaced and hissed lightly, making sure the kids didn't hear me.

Sam and Mikaela sat already inside Bumblebee and waited for me. The Camaro's engine roared lightly to tell me to hurry. I made it to the car and sat in the back seat. When the seat belt was on, Bumblebee drove off to a new destination. Probably a place where we could meet his friends and talk in peace without anyone interfering us.

I felt both excited and a bit scared to meet more alien robots. The only thing I wished for was no more evil robots like Barricade and that small robot from earlier for the rest of the night.

The drive was oddly quiet. The two kids probably had to collect themselves after everything they had been through today. Well, I couldn't blame them. I was in the same status too. I could still feel the tension and my blood pumping when we had been chased by that small robot.

"My car…is an alien…", I heard Sam murmur from the driver's seat.

I leant forward and put my hands on the seat in front of me. "There must be a reason why Bumblebee wanted you to buy him at that car lot. That's why he made all that crazy stuff to scare Bobby B. and make him sell that old Camaro. No offense, Bee!" I told Sam before I apologized to Bumblebee.

" _None taken!_ " the radio replied.

Before I realized it, Bumblebee had driven into a dark secluded alleyway. He drove deeper before he braked. A strange mist appeared out of nowhere in front of us when a pair of flashlights shone through the mist. Then a mighty blue Peterbilt 379 Semi with red flames drove through it. The three of us stepped out slowly of Bumblebee when the sounds of car engines and sirens were heard from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see a sleek silver Pontiac Solstice, a large yellow Hummer H2 equipped with sirens and medical decals, and a massive charcoal GMC TopKick drive towards us.

I turned back my attention on the Peterbilt that drove slower to us. Sam, Mikaela and I walked over to Bumblebee's hood and watched the big vehicle coming closer. I grabbed Sam's and Mikaela's shoulders to lightly shove them back before the Peterbilt could hit us. The Peterbilt stopped just a few centimeters from our bodies before it began transforming.

The Peterbilt's parts broke apart to slowly build a giant robot. The sound of spinning gears and snapping into place filled the silent air. While it was transforming, the other vehicles decided to do the same thing and transformed into giant robots and surrounded us in a circle. None of the four other robots were as big as the Peterbilt-robot, so I assumed it was the leader of the group.

When the five robots were done with the transforming, the Peterbilt-robot knelt down in front of us. I felt Sam grab my arm and his nails dug into my skin a little. I mentally chuckled at his childish actions, but my main attention was on the Peterbilt-robot's optics. It had such gorgeous blue optics, but I noticed once again sad emotions reflecting into my eyes. Was it just me or did it look at me for a second before it turned to Sam? I chose to ignore it…for now.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" the Peterbilt-robot asked my cousin.

My goodness… He had such a deep voice which gave me goosebumps. I couldn't help but shiver. Sam let go of my arms while he swallowed loudly.

"They know your name…", Mikaela whispered.

Sam stared with scared eyes at the Peterbilt-robot. "Yeah…"

I put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Relax… They won't hurt us."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron", the Peterbilt-robot introduced himself.

"But you can call us Autobots for short", the Hummer H2-robot told us.

"Autobots…", Sam repeated.

I smiled warmly at Optimus. "I know it's a bit awkward, but… Welcome to Earth, Autobots."

Optimus returned the smile. "Thank you for the warm reception." I kept smiling before a voice broke the silence.

"What's crackin', lil' bitches?"

Sam, Mikaela and I turned to the Pontiac Solstice-robot who performed a flip through the air and landed in a thinking pose.

"My first lieutenant. Designation; Jazz", Optimus introduced the robot.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it", Jazz made a low kick before flipping backwards and sat down on a rusted, abandoned car as if it was a comfortable couch.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked while I crossed my arms.

Optimus went up on one knee before replying. "We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web."

I wasn't really surprised. They were advanced robots; mechanical and technological beings that could access to the Internet faster than a hacker.

"My weapons specialist; Ironhide", Optimus gestured at the GMC TopKick-robot.

Ironhide flipped some things on his arms before he aimed two cannons at us. "You feelin' lucky, punk?" Mikaela and Sam gulped nervously while I just stood there, not feeling scared. He wouldn't hurt us, not with the leader around.

"Easy, Ironhide", Optimus sighed slightly. Something told me this happened all the time.

"Just kiddin'. I just wanted to show them my cannons", Ironhide said, gesturing to his weapons.

I heard someone sniff and turned around to see the Hummer H2-robot move a part of its face which was probably the nose part.

"Our medical officer; Ratchet."

"Hmm, the boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the younger femme", Ratchet said.

Sam whistled innocently and Mikaela scratched her head awkwardly. I just stood there and thought of the word "femme" Ratchet mentioned. Was the word meant to be "female" in their language?

"But the older femme seems to have an infection in her right leg", Ratchet added.

"Infec… Oh, my God! Stella!" Sam suddenly screamed, making me flinch and hold up my hands in defense.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"I completely forgot! You got hurt by those two dogs yesterday, and I just ignored you!" Sam blamed himself by slapping his own face.

I sighed, "Sam, it wasn't really your fault. You were scared by Bumblebee because you thought he was going to hurt you, and the adrenaline made you act in the way you did." Sam mumbled something which I didn't catch when Ratchet coughed to gain my attention.

"May I take a closer look, femme?" he put down his hand on the ground in front of me.

I nodded and stepped on the hand before Ratchet lifted me up to his face. I glanced down to see Sam and Mikaela look at me with worried eyes.

"Now, can you remove your…capris so I can take a closer look?" Ratchet questioned.

I pulled up my capris and noticed the bandage was half-soaked by blood and a bit loose. I slowly removed the bandage to see the skin being purple and green around the wound. My eyes widened when I saw it, and I also heard Mikaela gasp in shock from below.

"That looks bad, Stella", Sam called.

I nodded before I grimaced by pain when Ratchet shot a laser at my leg. I held onto Ratchet's thumb and hissed in pain while he treated the wound. Let me tell you something; it was extremely uncomfortable, but better than how a real doctor treated me.

"How is she, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"The infection has not yet spread very far, but the skin and the teeth marks look nasty. Otherwise, this femme is very healthy", Ratchet reported as he stopped shooting the laser at me.

I let out a sigh of relief and was lowered to the ground. I stepped out from Ratchet's hand when he opened a slot on his armor to give me some new bandage. I grabbed them, mumbling a small "thank you" and let Mikaela help me wrap the bandage around my hurt leg.

"You already know your guardian; Bumblebee", Optimus gestured to the young yellow Autobot.

" _Check on the rep. Yep, second to none_ ", Bumblebee danced, punching his fists in the air energetically.

"Bumblebee, right? So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee made a whirring sound when he nodded, but then Ratchet shot a red laser at his throat making him cough.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them", Ratchet explained while tapping something on his arm. Bumblebee made an angry whirring sound and held his fist up in the air protesting.

Mikaela turned to Optimus and finally decided to speak after being so quiet for a while. "Why are you here?"

* _There came the essential question_ *, I thought a bit sarcastically.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron", Optimus replied.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked.

Optimus reached to the side of his face and pressed something that looked like an ear or a horn, I don't know. A bright blue light shot out of his optics and the ground started to crack. I knew it was just a hologram, but the scene still scared me. It was a war-ridden planet with large abysses and robots fighting against each other.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron; leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

I noticed Optimus's voice sounded so emotionless, but I could see the sad feelings in his optics once again. I wondered if he had to hold back his emotions within his heart all the time because he was the leader of the Autobots.

Sam gasped, "My grandfather."

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

* _So Sam's family has a connection to Cybertron since way back…_ *, I thought. * _That's…incredible._ *

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

I face-palmed while groaning. "Sam, isn't it obvious?"

"What?" the boy asked confusedly.

Optimus answered the boy's question simply. "eBay."

"You're trying to sell your great-great-grandfather's glasses on eBay and that's on the Internet", I turned to Sam. "If the Autobots has access to the whole network and learned our languages in that way, why wouldn't they know about the glasses?"

"Good point, but doesn't that mean the Decepticons know about them as well?" Mikaela remarked.

"Oh yeah… The smaller Deception that chased us mentioned something like code and glasses", I pointed out. "But… That means the Decepticons might be after the glasses right now!"

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army", Ratchet explained.

"And the human race will be extinguished", Optimus added and straightened up on his feet. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

The other Autobots gathered in a half-circle and watched us closely, like we were the most important people of the war. I watched closely each Autobot from left to right. Ironhide was on his knees and looked like he was ready to a have a round with the Decepticons. Bumblebee knelt lightly and seemed to wish the war could soon end. After all, he was the youngest of the Autobots and maybe the only one left in his age. Optimus stood tall like a leader, but something told me he carried a lot of burden because of the war and didn't want us to get involved. Ratchet had his hands on his hips and looked impatient, but kinda rusty because he was the oldest among the five Autobots. Jazz had his arms crossed and waited for us to say an answer… Well, it was mostly Sam who could give an answer to the Autobots.

"Sam…", I said quietly while focusing on Optimus. Why did I feel like I was attracted to him? Maybe because he was actually lonely and needed someone by his side, and I wanted to be the one who would comfort him? I never had these feelings for a boy before.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"Please tell us that you have those glasses", Mikaela finished, making Sam look at her.

The reply was…a nod. And with that nod, the adventure and our involvement in the alien civil war began…


	5. Aliens in the Garden

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 5: Aliens in the Garden**

Sam, Mikaela and I got into Bumblebee after the Autobots had transformed back to their Alt modes. We told the other Autobots to follow Bumblebee as we drove home. I checked the time on the dashboard and realized it was very late.

"Sam…", I spoke up.

"Yes, Stella?" Sam looked back from the driver's seat.

"You know your curfew is at 11:00?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Well, according to the clock on Bumblebee's dashboard, it's 10:45", Mikaela pointed out.

Sam looked quickly back at the dashboard and cursed. "Shit… I'll be grounded if I'll get back home late."

"We're going to need a distraction so you can hand over the glasses to the Autobots", I mumbled.

" _No worries, everybody! You'll make it!_ " Bumblebee spoke through the radio channels.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Bee", I smiled lightly, but it didn't make me feel easier about the situation.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Unfortunately, we reached the street within 15 minutes, so Sam would get grounded anyway. We agreed to stop behind our house so Ron and Judy wouldn't get suspicious about the vehicles and ask me and Sam questions. Once Bumblebee braked, Sam and I got out of him to run to the backyard. Mikaela got out slowly when Sam instructed her to stay and watch over the Autobots. I waited for my cousin by the fence with a stressful expression. "Sam, come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sam ran over to me, and then together we ran into the backyard. I made sure to run on the pathway Ron hade made, but Sam ran straight across the grass. And the worst thing was Ron stood there at the backdoor with a grin.

"Thanks for staying on my path", he said ironically to Sam. "Stella! Thank God you're okay!"

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey!" Sam ran to the door and pushed it shut.

I gasped for air when I reached the door. "Y-Yeah… I'm fine…"

"What happened to your clothes, and why is your leg soaked by blood?" Ron asked me.

I gained back my breath before I answered. "The dogs at the junkyard attacked me and one of them bit my leg."

"Why didn't you answer when we tried to call your cell phone?"

"The battery is dead."

"The… Oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole path right now, how about that?" Sam changed the subject.

"I'll help him. It will go faster", I added.

"You know, I buy half your car… Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores", Ron told Sam.

"The chores…", Sam gulped.

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?" Ron was being sarcastic.

"Life… Life is fantastic, is how good it is", Sam smiled awkwardly.

I heard some strange sound and looked over my shoulder to see Optimus stand up in his bipedal form. My eyes widened in fear when I saw the giant robot. _"Optimus, what are you doing?"_

I seemed to have caught Optimus off guard because his body language told me he got very surprised by me speaking to him through telepathy.

Sam must have notice that something was wrong because I felt his stress level raise. "It's so… Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

"I'll do it!" I turned a corner and saw how the other Autobots transformed as well and Optimus walked towards the house, stepping over the fence and push aside the trees. I grabbed one of the trashcans and shook it to make it sound like I was emptying them. To tell the truth, I felt myself as an idiot for doing this.

"How it's goin'?" Sam called.

"Just good!" I shouted back awkwardly.

I heard how Sam and Ron argued a bit more while I watched in horror how the Autobots came closer to us. Their heavy steps could be heard very clearly. If Sam didn't make Ron go away, he would discover them and call the military. If not one of the neighbors had done it already…

I felt something like a finger poke my shoulder from behind. I turned around to suddenly come face-to-face with Bumblebee.

"AAH!" I exclaimed in shock and fell down comically on my backside. Surprisingly, my leg didn't hurt so much than before after Ratchet had treated it.

"You okay, Stella?" I heard Sam's worried voice.

"I'm fine! I… A big dog just ran past me from the bushes and it scared me!" I lied.

"A dog, here?" Ron's voice said. "What kind of owner is so careless and-"

I heard the door slam again. "Hey, Dad! Don't worry, I'll take care of the dog!"

I turned towards Bumblebee who held his hand over his mouth to hold back his laugh. I rolled my eyes and shook my head in disapproval.

"All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!" Sam finished the conversation with Ron.

* _Handsome man? Seriously?_ * I raised an eyebrow on that, but then remembered the situation.

Bumblebee stood up as Sam ran over to Optimus who walked around in the backyard. "What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the… Please, please, please", my cousin panicked.

I noticed Optimus was about to step on the fountain. "Watch out!"

But the warning came too late. Optimus crushed it into pieces with his massive foot. "Oops. Sorry. My bad", he apologized.

* _Just great…_ *, I thought and rubbed my forehead with the fingertips of my right hand.

"Oh, I… You couldn't… You couldn't wait for five… You couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!" Sam whispered frustrated and gestured with his hand at the direction where the Autobots had been hiding with Mikaela. Speaking of Mikaela, where was she?

Said girl appeared just a few seconds later in the backyard out of breath. At the same time, I heard the backdoor open, but it was only Mojo so it was no worries…for now I hoped.

Sam went quickly to Mikaela and grabbed her arms. "I told you to watch them. I told you."

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush", she replied hastily.

"Oh, this is bad!" Sam groaned.

I heard Mojo bark at the Autobots so I turned my attention on him, only to watch in horror how he peed right on a metal foot that belonged to Ironhide! "Mojo!" I shouted terrified.

"No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" Sam gasped and ran for his dog.

"Ugh, wet", Ironhide grumbled. He flicked his toe, flipping Mojo in the air, but I caught the poor dog with my telekinesis. My eyes glowed bright blue and Mojo's body was enveloped by the same color.

Sam quickly grabbed Mojo and I let my power disappear. "Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo." Sam panicked as Ironhide pulled out each large cannon and aimed them at the poor boy and dog. "He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away… Put the… Put them away. Please."

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide rumbled.

"A what? No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent. He's a Chihuahua. This is my… This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?" Sam turned to me and Mikaela when we had run over to him.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my pede!" Ironhide growled.

"He peed on you?" Sam asked and then turned to his dog. "Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo!" Ironhide scolded the small dog too as he put away the cannons. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath the whole time while Ironhide had threatened my cousin.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance. That's all that is", Sam explained for the charcoal black Autobot.

"My pede's gonna rust", Ironhide grumbled in frustration.

Sam ran inside the house while I ran to the garage to find a piece of cloth to wipe the urine off the weapons specialist's foot, or pede if that's what the Autobots called their feet. My eyes caught one in sight and grabbed it with the telekinesis. As soon I grabbed it with my hand, I ran outside and saw how the Autobots were about to scan the area when I ran over to Ironhide. "Ironhide!" I called.

"Hrm?" Said Autobot grunted, looking down at me.

"Lift your foot, please", I showed him the cloth so he would understand what I wanted to do.

Ironhide snorted, but lifted his pede so I could wipe off the urine. When I was done, I ran to the trashcan and dropped the cloth inside it. When I ran back to the backyard, I saw Optimus lifting up Mikaela to the open window of Sam's room.

I took a look at myself. I really needed to clean the dirt off of me and change clothes. I looked up at the Autobots, but they were all busy looking around and sometimes peek into Sam's room. Well, not all the five Autobots. Optimus turned his head towards me and very carefully knelt down in front of me. I felt my cheeks warm up quickly when I had eye contact with him, but I still felt the loneliness from him. I wondered if he was struggling against something, but now wasn't the right time to ask questions.

"You look like you need to refresh yourself a little", Optimus said.

I looked away while blushing. "Y-Yes… I'll head inside and clean up myself."

Optimus eyed me for a second. "After these circumstances calm down, I wish to ask you about your…supernatural power."

I nodded as answer before I got inside the house. First, I had to face Ron and Judy who could be extremely worried about me. I peeked into the living room and saw the married couple watching the television. According to what I heard, the news was talking about the strange meteors that fell from the sky earlier. I cleared my throat to gain the adults' attention.

"Stella!" Judy literally jumped up from the couch and gave me her famous death-hug. "I was _sooo_ worried about you! You didn't answer our calls and we didn't know if you were okay or not!" I couldn't breathe properly, so I struggled to get out of her hug.

"Judy, let go of Stella. You're crushing her to death again", Ron sighed and took a sip of his red wine.

"Huh? Oh, my God, I did it again!" Judy let go of me and laughed at herself before she took a closer look at me. "Gosh, you're filthy! You have to take a shower and change clothes at once."

"I was going to do it, but I thought I had to let you know that I'm back now so you wouldn't worry about me anymore", I explained.

And with that said, I rushed upstairs and into my bedroom. I locked the door as soon as I stepped inside and ripped off my dirty clothes. Good thing I had my own small bathroom connected to my room like Sam's. I took off the bandage from my hurt leg. I was surprised to see the wound was already looking better. Ratchet was a really good doctor. The best one I've ever met. I stepped into the bathtub and drew the curtains. I grabbed the soap and rubbed my body quickly and let the water wash it off before I washed my hair extremely fast. My inner instinct told me something bad was going to happen anytime. I turned off the shower and stepped out of the bath soaking wet. I wrapped a small towel around my head while I dried myself with another towel. When that was done, I rubbed my head to dry my short hair before I felt the house suddenly shake. I held myself on the door jamb and waited until I was sure the earthquake was gone. I grabbed my clean clothes and got dressed in a flash. The last thing I did before I left the bathroom was brushing my hair extremely fast when the light went out.

* _What's going on? Did the Autobots something?_ * I raised an eyebrow. I walked to my working desk where Raising Heart and Bardiche laid there.

 **"Where have you been, Master? You left yesterday without taking anyone of us with you"** , Raising Heart said.

"Sorry, but it was urgent", I whispered.

 **"We sense five extraterrestrial beings outside of the house. One of them is familiar"** , Bardiche told me.

"I'll explain later-"

I jumped slightly when I heard a knock from the door. "Stella? You alright?" Ron's voice spoke up from the other side.

I went to the door and unlocked it before stepping out. Ron and Judy stood there with worried expressions. They were holding two flashlights, one candlestick and…a baseball bat?

"Yes, I'm fine", I nodded and eyed the bat in Judy's hand. "What's the bat for?"

"Defense, what else?" Judy shrugged like it was obvious.

A strange blue light came from the crack under Sam's door which got our attention. Ron and Judy walked towards Sam's room while I went back to my working desk. I put Bardiche inside the drawer and closed it. Then I grabbed Raising Heart by the string she was connected to and put it around my neck. With that done, I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me before I joined the worried parents.

"You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!" Ron shouted to Sam.

"He must have a reason why he locked the door, Ron", I tried to distract him.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!" Judy shouted to her son.

"One more chance. Five", Ron started to count.

"Oh, dear…"

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door."

"Ron, please, stop", I tried once again.

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

Sam finally opened the door and looked quite stressed. He glanced at me and I just pointed my thumb towards his parents.

"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam glanced at the bat Judy held.

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"I'm talking to you", Sam replied, trying to make it look obvious.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Judy asked worriedly, confused and a small hint of suspicion.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were…", Judy started.

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" Ron interrupted and walked into the room, searching for the strange light we saw earlier.

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is", Sam tried to make his parents leave. I felt Mikaela's presence from a corner in the room while I walked around. I went to a window and saw the destruction of the yard. Two words; not good.

I heard the commotion behind me. "There was light under the door", Ron retorted.

"Maybe it bounced… Look, you can't… You can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate", Sam said.

"We knocked for five minutes", Ron said.

"I'm a teenager!" Sam shouted.

"We knocked", Judy said.

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay? This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?" Sam groaned.

"Oh, for Pete's sakes!" Judy exclaimed. "You are so defensive! Were you…masturbating?"

I felt my jaw hit the floor. Sam and Ron stared in shock at the woman and I felt Mikaela being in shock as well.

"Judy", Ron started.

"Was I mastur… No, Mom!" Sam turned slightly red.

"Zip it, okay?" Ron told his wife. "Stella's in the room as well."

"Yes, I'm still a virgin and very clean, so I don't want to hear that!" I groaned with a bad taste in my mouth.

"It's okay", Judy said twice.

"No, I don't masturbate!" Sam yelled.

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay?" Ron said.

"Father-son thing", Sam agreed.

"How did you even get that idea, Judy?" I crossed my arms

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it… Sam's happy time or…"

"Happy time?" Sam, Ron, and I said simultaneously.

"…My special alone time…"

"Stop", Ron said.

"Mom."

"Please, Judy, stop", I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"Judy, stop."

"…with myself."

"Mom, you can't come in and…", Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink", Judy _finally_ realized the anger around her.

Ron shook his head before he walked deeper into Sam's room again. "No, no, Dad", Sam sighed.

"Yeah, well, we saw a light", Ron said as he walked into Sam's bathroom. "I don't know what it was, but we saw it."

Suddenly I heard Optimus gasp outside, and in the next second the whole house was shaking. I grabbed onto Sam as Judy held on the door jamb.

"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake!" Ron yelled from the bathroom. "Get in the doorway! Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these. Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

 _"Autobots, you have to hide!"_ I told them.

 _"Affirmative",_ Optimus replied.

I turned to Sam. "Did you find the glasses?"

"No, they're gone", Sam whispered with a small amount of panic.

Judy let go of the door jamb and walked into Sam's bathroom. "Come on, get out of that tub", she told her husband.

"Can't you take safety seriously?" Ron asked.

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam."

"Oh no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed."

Sam looked at me with worried eyes, but I winked once to tell him that I had already alerted the Autobots and told them to hide. I could easily imagine how and where they were hiding, but…was Optimus able to find a hiding spot with his massive size?

"Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding!" Judy gasped.

But the whole subject changed quickly back to what Sam was doing before we entered his room. I took a quick glance at the desk where Mikaela was hiding before I walked out of the room, leaving Sam to face his parents alone and make up excuses. * _If the glasses were not in his room, then they could be somewhere else in the house_ *, I thought while heading downstairs.

I felt thirsty so I walked to the kitchen to get a drink when my eyes spotted something on the kitchen table. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water and drank a few gulps while I walked to the table, and guess what it was? * _How could Sam forget where he put his bag?_ *

I placed the empty glass on the table and zipped the bag open. I dug my hand into the bag and grabbed an eyeglass case. The skin of the old eyeglass case was worn and a bit dirty. I was about to open the eyeglass case when Raising Heart started to speak.

 **"Master, the five extraterrestrial beings has left the residence."**

"What?" I looked up and then concentrated on the presences I could feel nearby.

Raising Heart was right; I couldn't feel the Autobots' presences nearby anymore. How could I have missed that and why didn't Optimus tell me before they left?

I heard quick footsteps walk down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Sam and Mikaela came over to me while the boy gasped by relief before he snatched the eyeglass case out of my hands. "You found them!" he exclaimed in a low voice to not gain Judy and Ron's attention again.

"Your mom's so nice", Mikaela told Sam.

"You haven't seen her other side yet, Mikaela. And that's not very pretty", I warned her while I walked to the sink with the glass I had used and washed it before I put it on the dish drainer.

The two parents walked down the stairs and gave us a smile as they walked past the kitchen and then to the living room. I just then realized the power came back on.

"I want you to distract my parents while I snip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" Sam told Mikaela.

I shook my head. "You can't."

"Why not?" Sam looked at me with a frown.

"The Autobots left the house not so long time ago without telling me", I explained.

"Oh, great. What do we do now?" Sam questioned while rubbing his forehead.

I felt a familiar presence from Mikaela's bag and was about to ask her if I could take a look when the doorbell suddenly rang. I could sense new presences and they were not feeling good. Then we heard unknown voices and Judy's loud voice about her rose bushes were being ripped up. The three of us looked at each other in confusion.

"What do we do?" Mikaela said the question.

Sam shrugged and put the glasses in his pocket. "Go and check it out. What else?"

I let the two youths go ahead while I stayed behind for a moment. I took off Raising Heart from my neck and put her in my jeans pocket instead. My instinct told me the bad things were just starting.


	6. Sector Seven at Your Service

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 6: Sector Seven at Your Service**

With an extremely uneasy feeling, I walked after Sam and Mikaela to the living room where Ron and Judy stood in front of their son, protecting him from a man in a black suit and a very hard business face. Behind the Business Man were other men in expensive black suits acting like bodyguards and scientists in white lab coats walking in and out of the house with strange-looking scanners.

The Business Man frowned at Sam's parents. "Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

* _That was impolitely_ *, I arched an eyebrow.

"You're not taking my son", Ron said firmly.

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?" the Business Man smirked. Mojo yapped at him and exposed his teeth.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here", Ron said. Judy agreed while she picked up the small Chihuahua in her arms.

The Business Man chuckled, "Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

I decided to finally speak up. "Excuse me, but what operation?"

"That is what we are gonna-", the Business Man started off before he stopped and put his eyes on me.

* _I shouldn't have said anything at all_ *, I thought, because I sensed trouble from that man.

"Well, hello there, Miss", the Business Man spoke with a small grin. "I suspect you are a relative of the Wickitys?"

"It's Witwicky…", Ron groaned, like he had already said that to the Business Man.

"Yes, I am, sir", I nodded.

The Business Man put a point finger below his jaw and examined me up and down with his eyes. "You look very similar to an old friend of mine. Are you by any chances her daughter?"

"Ehh…" I felt everyone's glances at me. Mother never told me what her job or work was when she lived in America, so maybe this Business Man was a friend? But why was his aura so…dark and full of secrets?

Before I could open my mouth to speak, another man in black suit walked over to the leader and whispered something in his ear, but I heard it very clearly. "I think direct contact."

It was confirmed; these guys knew about the Cybertronians and maybe more. It was a good thing the Autobots left before this government group appeared.

The Business Man, whose name was Seymour Simmons after I've read his mind, got a shocking expression while the other man handed him one of the strange scanners. He walked towards me and Sam. "You two."

"Us?" Sam replied, gestured with his hands on me and himself.

"Step forward, please", Simmons held up the device.

"Just stand?" Sam asked while Simmons scanned his body. The scanner rattled and pinged stronger the closer he got.

"Fourteen rads", Simmons read the device and went over to me. The beeps sounded even more rapidly than before that some smoke came out of the scanner. Simmons's eyes widened when he read the device. "Fourteen _thousand_ rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

After the last five words, chaos broke out. The bodyguards began to swarm around us fast. I was grabbed forcefully from behind and got handcuffed. In the next second, we were all heading outside, being shoved to some black SUVs.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Judy shouted. Poor Mojo was attached on a big dog pole and got led to one of the SUVs.

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!" Simmons ordered.

"Sam, Stella, do not say anything! Not a word until we get a lawyer!" Ron told us before he was shoved into a SUV with Judy.

I still didn't understand why and what this government group called Sector Seven wanted to do with us. Were they going to questioning us for information about the Autobots? I couldn't concentrate on my own thoughts by all this chaos. Before I knew it, I was thrown into another SUV along with Sam and Mikaela, and with Simmons and his "lieutenant" in the front. Mikaela sat in the middle of the back seats while Sam sat on her left side and me on her right side. The Sector Seven guys pulled off and drove to an unknown destination. Meanwhile, Simmons decided to already question the three of us.

"So, LadiesMan217", Simmons started off while he pulled out Sam's cell phone from a plastic bag and turned to us. "That is your eBay username, right?"

Mikaela looked at Sam with a frown like he was an idiot. I stared out through the window, being all quiet and at the same time a little bit worried about how this situation would turn out. I didn't want to use Raising Heart yet and reveal my Device to the world. It would cause a major disaster and the government would probably buy Raising Heart and Bardiche, examine them and then make weapons for war. No, my Devices were going to be used for good things and never for war.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it", Sam explained for Simmons.

"What do you make of this?" Simmons pushed a button and the phone began to play the recording from last night when the two of us had discovered Bumblebee's true form. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan", Mikaela said with a slightly pissed voice.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car _transformed_ ", Simmons put a dramatic pause. "Enlighten me."

I turned my head towards Sam and hoped he would think out a good excuse. "Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a _total_ misunderstanding that my car had been stolen…", Sam began.

Simmons clicked his tongue. "Really?"

"…from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!"

I wanted to face-palm. He couldn't calm down his mind, so he said that all in pure hectic. Well, I kinda understood him. I used to be unsure and would answer my questions wrong when I had panic and got hectic.

"Well, not by itself", Mikaela said, trying to get into the act.

"Well no", Sam replied quickly.

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy!" Mikaela finished. Everyone started to laugh forcefully except me. I just sat there in my seat and was quiet. I didn't find the fun at all. Suddenly the laughs stopped and the air became tense.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" Simmons asked.

* _So he do know something about the Autobots_ *, I cold sweated.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E.T.? No", Sam spoke nervously.

"It's an urban legend…", Mikaela added.

I remained quiet, but Simmons bugged me to make me talk. "And what about you, Miss?"

I turned my head and gave him a dull expression before I turned back to look through the window.

"She's not a big talker", Sam told the Sector Seven man.

But that wasn't enough for Simmons. "She better speak when someone ask her something. You see this? This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge." I turned my head back and saw that badge with Sector Seven engraved below the main emblem.

"And?" I asked to keep him explaining.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever."

Sam and I remained quiet, but Mikaela just shrugged and probably thought it was just a plain joke. "Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall."

Simmons turned to her with a slug face. "You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

I knew something was up with Mikaela and her family when she spoke about her father the other day. She even got the same aura now as last time; a weak but sensible depressed aura.

"What? Parole?" Sam asked confusedly.

"It's nothing", Mikaela replied quickly in panic.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Simmons persisted.

Mikaela inhaled deeply before she began explaining. "You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they… They weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Sam asked with a low voice.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."

I felt extremely bad for her. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew it would just put more pressure on her so I leant back in the seat and closed my eyes for a moment. But just then I felt the familiar presence of the Autobots nearby.

 _ **"** **Master! The five extraterrestrial beings are approaching us. One of them is standing on the road ahead."**_

 _"Thank you for forewarning me"_ , I nodded very slightly.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" Simmons yelled. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot."

Both Mikaela and I gave him hard glares as he eyed us up and down, like we were some kind of sweet candies. I really hated dirty looks. I wanted a man to look at me with lovely eyes, so I would truly feel loved and be needed by him.

"That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life", Simmons continued as I heard the radiation scanner device in the boot making loud noises again. "It is time to talk!"

 **CRASH!**

Exactly one nanosecond after Simmons's last words, we smashed straight into something big and the vehicle spun out of control before crashing to the side of the road. I felt myself a bit lightheaded after the crash. But it wasn't over yet. Two giant metal hands smashed through the side windows and grabbed the roof of the car. Everyone panicked and screamed, but strangely I was the only one who was quiet. I felt myself as a mute.

"Whoa!"

"Big, it's big!" Simmons's assistant exclaimed.

"Shift your weight towards the front!" Sam called out.

"I can't see it! I can't see it!"

The roof of the car was then torn off, and the SUV fell to the ground. We all bounced in our seats when the car hit the hard asphalt. Optimus shone a light on us before he turned it off so we could see him properly. And let me tell you something. He might have glared darkly at the Sector Seven men, but his glare gave me goosebumps and before I knew it, I was blushing because…he was…sexy… It wasn't my style to speak, but I had to be honest with myself.

"You A-holes are in trouble now", Sam chuckled. "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to our friend…"

"Optimus Prime", I finished as I smiled up to him.

I could have sworn I heard a growl from Optimus's engines. "Taking the children was a _bad_ move." The agents from the other SUVs ran to our car and pointed their guns at Optimus. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

I looked back over my shoulder and saw the four other Autobots jumping down from the bridge behind us. Ironhide aimed his cannons at the agents as soon as the group of Autobots reached us. "Freeze!"

Jazz spread his hand out. "Gimme those!" The guns were ripped from the hands of the Sector Seven agents and were magnetically attracted to Jazz's hand. I was impressed by the Autobots' technology. I had to ask them later if they could share their information for my future Devices.

Optimus bent down to Simmons's height and stared at the half-scared man. I told myself over and over again to stop blushing, but it was impossible. So the only thing I could do was looking on another direction to get rid of the warm feeling in my cheeks. But then I remembered I still had the handcuffs on my wrists, so I focused to unlock them with my telekinesis.

"Hi there", Simmons greeted Optimus with a lightly shaking voice.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked.

"Look", Simmons started. "There are S7 protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

At the same time, I heard a small click sound from my handcuffs after I managed to undo them and freed my hands.

"Get out of the car", Optimus said with a deep voice. I felt goosebumps down my spine again. His voice had such affection on me.

Simmons stuttered, "All right. Me? You want me to get-"

"NOW!"

I could swear I saw everyone in the car jump by that sudden loud voice, including myself.

A Sector Seven man opened Sam's door, or at least what was remained of the door, so we could get out. I was about to help Mikaela with her handcuffs, but I realized she already had undone the handcuffs and was helping Sam. Simmons kept rambling off in fear, but I didn't concentrate on that.

"You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" Sam frowned. I shook my head in disappointment at Sam's reaction.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that", Mikaela sighed.

"Mikaela, I actually knew something was up when you mentioned your father the other day", I told her with a calm voice. "Your aura…spoke the truth."

Sam pulled on his sweater while Mikaela explained. "Sam, Stella, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my Dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?"

I looked kinda guilty, but had an understanding expression while Sam just remained quiet. I gave him a stern glare and he immediately looked guilty. "I'm sorry…", he murmured.

Mikaela shook her head slightly. "It's okay."

I turned to Simmons who stood with his hands up and stared at the Autobots with his companions. "Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?"

I walked straight to him. "What is Sector Seven?" Simmons winced when his attention went back to me. "Please answer me!"

"Stella, you have to be politely even in this kind of situation?" Sam groaned.

"Sorry, a habit of mine", I apologized.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. NOT YOU, YOUNG LADY!" Simmons spat out angrily at me.

Some of his saliva came onto my glasses, so I took them off and rubbed them clean with the sleeve of my long-sleeved shirt. I looked up at Simmons without my glasses and I could see blurry how his eyes widened and let out a small gasp of shock. Did I really look that terrible without my glasses?

Sam and Mikaela walked over to me as I put back my glasses on my nose. "How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam demanded.

Simmons glared at each of us. "I am not at liberty to discuss it."

"No?" Sam said as he rummaged through Simmons's pockets.

"Hey! You touch me, that's a federal offence."

Sam pulled out Simmons's badge and ID-card and waved them in front of the man. "Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Mikaela and I took a closer look at the ID-card while Simmons scoffed.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with their big alien friends standing over there."

Sam turned back to the man. "Where is Sector Seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied with a grin. "The answer has a big price and I think your relative can pay it…"

I heard Simmons suddenly stopped the sentence, like he was unsure what he would say. Before I could read his mind, a Coca-Cola can hit Simmons's head from above. When I looked up, water came out from Bumblebee's crotch part. And where did the water pour on? Straight on Simmons and his assistant! Simmons protested loudly at the treatment.

Sam and Mikaela laughed together while I and the other Autobots, in the background, chuckled. "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man", Optimus scolded, but I could hear mirth in his voice.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?!" Simmons shouted, soaking wet. Bumblebee stopped his doing and shrugged.

"Way to go, Bee!" Sam gave him a thumbs up as said Autobot replied with the same action.

I walked over to the SUV and found more handcuffs. "Let's get to work, kids", I told Sam and Mikaela.

Sam looked at me like I was another person. "Pardon?"

I narrowed my eyes on him while throwing some of the handcuffs to him. "Just handcuff the agents." Sam grabbed the handcuffs and looked at me oddly again before he shrugged and went to action. I took the rest of the handcuffs and ordered the other Sector Seven agents to sit down on the concrete. With a little help by the Autobots, they obeyed and sat down in a row. Sam and I got busy handcuffing them while Mikaela handled Simmons. "All right, tough guy, take it off", she suddenly said.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?!"

"For threatening my dad."

Simmons stared at her in disbelief and seemed to hesitate, but when Sam and I appeared beside Mikaela and played with the handcuffs, he gave in. He began tearing off his clothes with a death-glare on his face. "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." Now, he was only in his Aloha boxers and S7 white tank top.

"Those are nice", Mikaela said while holding a hand out to me. I gave her one of the remaining handcuffs. "Now get behind the pole." Simmons got behind the pole with a growl so Mikaela could handcuff him.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing", Simmons's assistant sneered.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Simmons shouted while we turned around and walked to the Autobots.

"He'll hunt you down", the assistant repeated.

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse. Okay?"

"Whatever you say", Sam replied sarcastically and threw the badge down a nearby rain drain.

I looked back at the agents when I heard Simmons and his assistant mumble something, and then I saw a cell phone in the assistant's hand. My eyes widened and I ran straight back to them and ripped the cell phone off his hand.

"Autobots, we got to go right now!" I panicked while throwing the cell phone to the asphalt and then stomped it into pieces. "Reinforcement is on the way!"

"What?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Guys, look!" Mikaela pointed towards the horizon.

A few new SUVs and a pair of helicopters were seen in the distance and they approached us fast. When I was about to run back to the Autobots, I heard Simmons say a very familiar name.

"Iris Denward…" I turned my head back in shock and saw Simmons smirk at me. "So Iris got herself a daughter. Lucky her."

Denward was Mother's maiden name before she got married to Father. Did Mother have a connection to Sector Seven? Was she even one of them before she moved to Sweden? More questions and less answers appeared by every minute. But now we had to escape from the hands of the Sector Seven government.


	7. Secrets and Feelings Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 7: Secrets and Feelings Revealed**

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide shouted before punching the ground with Jazz. They emitted a blue shockwave together towards the vehicles in the distance. Then we clearly heard the sound of screeching tires, so the people who were in the SUVs didn't get injured in any other way.

"Roll out!" Optimus commanded. The other four Autobots transformed to their Alt modes and drove away with screeching tires.

"Wait, wait! What about us?!" Sam panicked.

The helicopters with headlights came closer to us. I dug my hand in the jeans pocket and felt the magenta pearl against my fingers. My breathing became a bit faster by panic and I felt my heart throb harder.

"Up you get", Optimus spoke up.

I turned around and saw he had knelt down and held out his hand. I climbed on first and then helped Sam and Mikaela up onto his hand. It wasn't so much space, but Optimus raised his hand over his shoulder. I climbed on first on his right shoulder and then scooped over to his left side. Sam and Mikaela climbed on and stayed on Optimus's right shoulder. Said Autobot put on his face mask before running away from the helicopters that had found him and shone the headlights on him.

Optimus had no other choice but running through the streets of downtown. I felt myself boggle on his shoulder and held onto his armor plates for safety. I looked down and saw Optimus avoid the vehicles skillfully and the people on the street. I looked over my shoulder and saw one of the helicopters chasing us, but there was a good distance between us.

I looked ahead and saw the perfect escape spot. "Optimus! Turn to right!"

Optimus complied and turned sharply to right. I told him where he could go hide from the helicopters and led him to a bridge. He climbed up horizontally just in time when the two searching helicopters flew below us.

I felt the panic rush through my body again and gripped harder on Optimus's shoulder armor while watching the helicopters. I shot a glance at Sam and Mikaela and saw them watching the helicopters too. We had to stay low until the helicopters would pass, but it looked like we almost had them on our tail again because they stayed nearby the bridge. Did they have radiation scanners too? "Easy, you three", Optimus whispered.

My hair ruffled by the strong wing from the propellers when the first helicopter passed by. However, while the second one passed, Mikaela lost her grip on Optimus's shoulder when he suddenly jerked, but Sam grabbed her hand while holding a piece of Optimus's shoulder armor. I got over to Optimus's right shoulder and grabbed Sam's arm just in time when he had lost his grip on Optimus as well. The two teenagers were heavy together, but I somehow managed to hold them up.

"Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" I heard Mikaela scream.

"Hold still, so I can try to pull up you two!" I yelled.

"But why are we lowering to the ground?!" Sam panicked.

When Sam said that, I realized I was slipping as well and slowly lost my grip on Optimus's armor. I tried to grab the armor with my fingernails, but it just made a horrible screech sound. When I tried to grab the armor somehow else, I lost my grip completely and got dragged down by Sam and Mikaela's weight.

"Hold on!" Optimus swung out his feet, but we failed to grab them.

I realized I still held onto Sam's arm, so I held tightly to him and was about to use my telekinesis to change the gravity when Bumblebee appeared out of nowhere and caught us three before we could hit the concrete. He spun his body around, making sure we didn't get hurt in any way, and slid on his stomach on the pavement. When he stopped, he put us down gently on the concrete.

"Bee… You saved us. Thank you", I smiled gently.

" _Anything for you!_ " Bumblebee's optics lit up and his round mouth moved like he was smiling. But then he jerked when he heard the propellers of the helicopters and stood up quickly.

I turned around and saw four helicopters coming toward us. Sam screamed for them to stop while Mikaela just looked around in fear and panic. I turned back to Bumblebee who stood in a fighting position. "Bee, hurry and go! Save yourself! They are after you, not us!"

" _I won't leave!... It's my duty…to protect you!_ " Bumblebee replied.

"No! Listen to me and RUN!" I screamed desperately.

I didn't know why, but I had this determined feeling in my heart to protect the Autobots from the evil humans. I knew I had just met them, but I already felt so close to them as if they were a family to me. Why did I feel like that?

Before I knew it, Bumblebee was on the ground with wires wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He yelled and struggled to get free, but it was useless. I ran over to him and knelt down in front of his face. I put gently my hand on his cheek and studied his optics. They were in pain and begged for help. I wasn't aware of the SUVs that drove up and circled us. I was busy trying to cut off the wires from his left wrist with something sharp when a pair of strong hands grabbed my shoulders and shoved me forcefully backwards. As soon as I was a few meters from Bumblebee, the other people starting freezing Bumblebee with some kind of nitrogen gas.

"Stop hurting him!" I heard Sam yell behind me.

Bumblebee struggled against the wires and tried to escape the nitrogen gas, but it didn't work. He kept whirring in pain and pleaded for them to stop the torture. When he made eye contact with me, he stretched out his hand towards me. It was like watching a child who got tortured for nothing and cried for its mother.

Then! I felt something snap within me. A fire that burned inside me and fed me up with power. I never felt like that before. It must have been an adrenaline kick. I pulled myself out from the man's grip and charged forward with a roar. I tackled down one of the men who sprayed the nitrogen and grabbed the weapon to knock the other men down. Sam suddenly ran up and grabbed another nitrogen weapon and used it against the men, but one of them knocked him down. I was so angry and used my feelings as a power source to keep fighting. But it had to end when one of them men knocked me down as well and cuffed my wrists behind me. I heard Bumblebee whir angrily as I got shoved to Simmons who was dressed in pants and vest now. He grabbed my jaw and held up my face to study me. I just glared at him while panting as a wild animal.

Simmons took off my glasses for a moment and then smirked. "You have your mother's eyes and expressions. Little devil got herself a hell of daughter."

"Don't talk…about my mother like that…", I hissed.

Simmons put back my glasses on my face before nodding to the man who held me. "Put her in the car with her two little criminal friends."

I was shoved into the back of a SUV next to Sam and Mikaela. Both of them were sad and exhausted by this long day with alien robots and these Sector Seven people. I leant my head against the seat in front of me and felt my strength disappear as fast as it came. A few questions remained in my head; where were the other Autobots? Were they safe? What was going to happen with Bumblebee? And…where would the Sector Seven people take us? I just hoped…everything was going to be all right in the end.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The three of us fell asleep during the ride until we got awaken by a few men. We stepped out of the SUV and didn't have the chance to see where we were when the men pushed us into a military chopper. A woman in around my age with long curly blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and a chubby African-American sat across us while two guards sat among us for just in case if we would do anything suspicious. I dug my hand into my pocket and felt Raising Heart's shape. I let out a quiet sigh, knowing I haven't dropped her during the whole incident.

The chopper took off and we sat all silent for a while. I decided to start a conversation to get rid of the awkward aura around us. "Hi, I'm Stella. This is my cousin Sam, and our friend Mikaela", I introduced us to the duo.

"I'm Maggie, and this is Glen. What'd they get you for?" Maggie spoke with an Australian accent.

Sam hesitated, "I bought a car… Turned out to be an alien robot."

"Wow", Glen mumbled in amazement.

"Who knew?" Sam shrugged.

"I did", I said.

"Because of your telekinesis", Sam rolled his eyes.

"Telekinesis? Are you psychic?" Maggie asked me with big eyes.

I shook my head. "No, not really." I turned my head to Mikaela's bag which laid on her lap. "I know you are in there, Frenzy. Come out."

The bag moved slightly before Frenzy's head crawled out and stared at us all. Sam and Mikaela shrieked in shock while Maggie and Glen gaped at the robot. The guards were on their…guards, but lowered their guns when Frenzy settled down on my lap.

" _Did you know I was in there the whole time?_ " he spoke in Cybertronian, and strangely I could understand it. Optimus had told us about their language before we had returned back to Sam's house to retrieve the glasses.

"Yes, but I chose to ignore you until now", I answered.

" _I want to switch side. I know I've almost hurt the mech flesh bag over there and planted a virus in the military network to shut down the World Wide Web, but I can't stand the evil Decepticons when they threat you to crush you under their pedes if you fail a mission! And my partner Barricade feels the same._ "

I could hear in Frenzy's voice that he was telling me the truth. He was scared of the giant Decepticons and the only one he trusted was Barricade.

"I trust you. You can contact Barricade and tell him that he's welcome to our side."

" _Thank you, Sweetspark! Thank you ever so much! From now on, we will serve and protect you and your friends with the Autobots!_ "

"The Autobots might get suspicious at first, but I'll make sure you can stay with them." I looked up at Sam and Mikaela who just sat there, looking at me like I was crazy. "Frenzy says that he and Barricade, the police car robot, wants to change side."

"What?! Are you nuts, Stella?! After what they had done, and _he_ almost killed me?" Sam pointed a straight finger at Frenzy.

"Frenzy is aware of his mistakes and he's sorry for what he had done to you. Right?" I looked down at the little robot.

" _Yes_ ", Frenzy frowned.

"How can you understand him?" Glen asked me. "I mean, he's talking in that weird language that sounds like he has a knot on his tongue. If he even has a tongue."

" _Watch your own glossa, or I'll chop it off!_ " Frenzy threatened.

"I…don't really know how. I just…can understand him", I confessed. "It could be one of my abilities…" Now I got really unsure. If it _could_ be an ability of mine, that I could understand Cybertronian, why didn't it get activated when I spoke with Bumblebee for the first time? Maybe because he had already used the World Wide Web to learn English.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

When I thought the chopper wasn't going to land anytime now, Mikaela gasped when she looked out through a window beside her. "What's wrong, Mikaela?" I asked.

Mikaela turned to us with a glee on her face. "Look outside! It's Hoover Dam!"

"Hoover Dam?" the rest of us, except Frenzy and the guards, questioned before looking through the windows.

What Mikaela said was true. We were flying above Hoover Dam, but the chopper turned around to land someplace nearby the dam. As soon as the chopper landed, Frenzy transformed into a cell phone which I put in my pocket beside Raising Heart. We stepped out and were led to a couple of new SUVs. Another chopper had landed beside ours and out stepped a small group of military soldiers and an old man who Maggie said it was the U.S. Secretary of Defense. We were going to meet all kind of people, just because of encounters with Cybertronians and their war.

My group (Sam, Mikaela, Maggie, Glen, and myself) sat all silent in the SUV during the ride. The driver didn't say anything either. Not even the radio was on because of the shutdown Frenzy had mentioned before.

We arrived to our destination and saw several tourists looking at the giant dam. Sam stepped out first from the SUV and the rest of us followed him. I shielded my eyes immediately from the strong sunlight. Now I wished I had my Polaroid sunglasses. But my worry about the sunglasses disappeared when I felt a strong presence from the bottom of Hoover Dam. It had almost the same aura as the Autobots, but this felt even stronger than Optimus's royal aura.

Sam whistled beside me by impression. "It's sure a long way down there."

"But why are we here?" Maggie asked as she peered over the edge.

"There must be a reason", I mumbled.

"We're… We're not in trouble, right?" Glen gulped.

Maggie sighed, "Glen, relax. We're here as advisors, remember?"

"Then _we_ are here as hostages", Mikaela said sarcastically and gestured to me, Sam and herself.

Maggie was a Pentagon analyst recruited by the U.S. Defense Department after the SOCCENT incident in Qatar where soldiers had encountered the Decepticons for the first time. Maggie said her team had detected Frenzy's infringement when he was on an Air Force One plane, looking for information about Megatron under the title "Project Iceman". She had copied the signal into a memory chip and smuggled it out illegally to her friend Glen who was the world's best hacker, according to Glen himself, to analyze and break the code of the signal. They got caught when FBI stormed Glen's place and sent them to enquiry. That's what I knew so far.

 _"The All Spark…is here! It's here!"_ Frenzy told me through telepathy.

* _So this strong presence I feel…is coming from the All Spark?_ * I thought. * _But why do feel I another presence…?_ *

I was deep in thoughts until Sam shook my shoulder to bring me back to reality. We were guided by a few Sector Seven men to a long path. Several military soldiers saluted to their superior John Keller who then talked to the Captain and the Sergeant of the group. When Sam, Mikaela and I were about to follow Maggie, Glen and Mr. Keller, Simmons blocked our way. He was dressed in a Sector Seven outfit and wore really dark sunglasses, so I couldn't see his eyes. "Hey, kid", he laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? Want a Latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?"

I shook my head. "We're not hungry, thank you. I need some answers about my mother and where's-"

"Where's my car?" Sam interrupted.

A new man walked up next to Simmons. Two badges on his cheat read "Tom Banachek" and "Head of Research Division". "I need you two to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down", Sam replied. "Oh, and her juvie record." He quickly gestured to Mikaela. "That's got to be gone. Like, forever." Mikaela stared at him with big eyes.

"And! I need to know how you know my mother and if she has any connections to Sector Seven", I added quickly.

Banachek stared at me before turning to Simmons. They whispered about something before Banachek turned back to us. "Come with me. We'll talk about your car and your mother."

"Thank you…", Mikaela whispered to Sam.

The others were kind enough to wait for us before the Sector Seven agents led us the way deeper into the dam. "All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs", Simmons told us.

"NBEs?" a dark skinned soldier asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials", Simmons explained. "Try and keep up with the acronyms."

* _Wouldn't that be NBE_ _T_ _?_ * I thought to myself.

I dug my hand in my pocket and picked up Frenzy in his cell phone form. He transformed and crawled skillfully up my arm to my shoulder. The soldiers almost froze in shock when they saw the little Decepticon. I shared a small smile with Frenzy. I got this motherly feeling when I had Frenzy by my side. He felt like a child to me for some reason. It was the same feeling I got when I saw Bumblebee getting captured and tortured. That reminded me of him! Where was he anyway? I could at least feel his presence coming from the basement of Hoover Dam, so he was here…but being tortured and experimented. I needed to save him as soon as I would get an opportunity.

Someone cleared their throat beside me and got my attention. I looked up and saw the Captain of the small military group walk by my side. He looked handsome and nice, but the ring on his left ring finger told me he was married.

"Hey, what's your name, Miss?" he asked me.

"Stella Gyllenberg. Made direct contact with NBEs as you can see", I nodded my head to Frenzy. "And you, sir?"

"Captain William Lennox. Everyone calls me Will or Lennox. Almost got my ass blasted off by NBEs", the Captain introduced himself.

The dark skinned soldier walked next to William. "And I'm Sergeant Robert Epps. Just like Lennox, I almost got my ass blast off too by NBEs."

"It seems we have a lot in common with _evil_ alien robots", I said. "The Autobots, the good ones, would _never_ hurt humans or other innocent beings."

"Alright! Enough chit-chat back there! This is serious business!" Simmons called as we walked through a brick tunnel.

"What you're about to see is totally classified", Banachek told us before we all entered the giant underground room.

Everyone's attention drew immediately to the masterpiece in the middle of the cave. A giant, black, frozen robot stood there and its optics were a bit red, but not activated. He looked a lot like… It _was_ Megatron from that hologram Optimus showed me, Sam, and Mikaela from before!

Frenzy laughed loudly. " _Megatron is all frozen! Hahahaha!_ "

"Dear God. What is this?" Mr. Keller gasped.

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably over a few thousand years ago", Banachek explained as we walked closer to the frozen body. "We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE One", Simmons said, as if it was obvious.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons", Sam explained. Everyone turned their attention on him. I focused more on the strong presence from the All Spark and tried to locate Bumblebee with Raising Heart, and also get a map in my head of how big this place was.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind", Banachek told Sam.

* _So_ _that's_ _why it sounded so familiar with the name "Iceman"!_ * I thought in realization.

"Your grandfather was an impressive man", Mikaela said to Sam.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of modern age; the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE _One_. That's what we call it", Simmons shot a glare at Sam.

* _He or the other Cybertronians are not "_ _it_ _"_ *, I grumbled.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" Mr. Keller gestured his arm at the offline Megatron.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security", Banachek simply replied.

"Well, you got one now."

"So why Earth?" Lennox asked.

"The All Spark", I replied.

Now everyone turned to me instead. "All Spark? What is that?" Mr. Keller asked the question.

"The All Spark is a cube-shaped device from the planet Cybertron, the NBEs' home planet", I explained. "Megatron, or NBE One as _you_ call him…" I glanced at Simmons who glared me back. "…wants to use it to create a new army by transforming human technology and take over the entire universe." I turned to Sam and Mikaela. "Correct?"

The two teenagers nodded while Frenzy hissed. " _That is truly his plan. We can't let him do what he pleases._ "

Everyone was quiet by the shocking news until Simmons broke the silence. "And you're sure about that?"

"Absolutely", I replied. "And you know where it is, don't you?"

The soldiers and the teenagers widened their eyes when they heard I knew the All Spark was hidden here somewhere. Banachek and Simmons exchanged a glance, knowing the time had come to reveal the big secret.

"Follow me", Banachek said. "Time for you to know the truth about your mother and your special power."

"How do you know I have telekinesis power? I never told you guys about it", I said.

"We'll explain soon", Banachek simply replied.

The boss of the Sector Seven government led us down through another tunnel. I heard some murmurs behind me, knowing it was the soldiers who were shocked and amazed that I had this magical power.

Sam walked over to me. "How does your mother have a connection to these guys?"

I shook my head. "I don't know… But soon we will know the truth. Do you still have the glasses?"

"The glasses… Oh, I almost forgot!" Sam exclaimed and dug his hands in his jeans pockets. "Huh? It's not there… They're gone!"

"You must have dropped them during the circumstances before", Mikaela spoke up.

"Let's hope the Autobots found them", I whispered. "They might be on their way now."

"You're about to see our crown jewel", Simmons suddenly said as we entered another room. We walked to a huge glass window and gasped. The Cube was huge! No, giant! No, _enormous_! It was even bigger than the Cybertronians I've met so far. It even beat Optimus's height.

" _The All Spark! The All Spark!_ " Frenzy exclaimed happily.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The First Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside", Banachek gestured to seven portraits of men and in the middle of it was a sign that read "The First Seven".

The power I felt from the All Spark was almost matching the power I had. Could it be…the telekinesis came from the Cube in the first place? But I had never been here before, unless…Mother had once been a member of Sector Seven.

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?" Maggie asked.

"Good question. And that's where Iris Denward comes into the picture", Banachek said.

"AKA your mother, Miss Gyllenberg", Simmons snorted.

I glared at him of the way he spoke about Mother. Frenzy must have felt my anger because he hissed at Simmons as a warning. Simmons held up quickly his hands in defense and stepped away for just in case if Frenzy would attack him.

* _I have my own little bodyguard now_ *, I smiled and rubbed Frenzy's head which made him purr in delight.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We followed the Sector Seven agents to a concealed room. There was a glass box in the center that was connected to giant wires and other technology I couldn't recognize, even though I worked as an engineer. I also noticed some claw marks on the walls. What was this kind of place?

"Please step inside. They have to lock us in", Banachek told us.

They locked the heavy metal door and prepared some things in the room. I took a closer look on claw marks on the walls here and there, and even a big hole. The marks were deep and didn't look like it were animals that did them.

Frenzy sniffed the air. " _I smell weak Energon signatures._ "

"What are Energon signatures?" I asked.

" _Every Cybertronian has a unique Energon signature; a_ _scent_ _that only_ _we_ _can detect. Humans can't smell it because your sense of smell is too primitive, like your other senses._ "

"Don't underestimate us humans so easily."

Epps noticed the claw marks and the hole as well. "What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?"

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" Glen made a scratching motion with his hand and laughed. "Right? That's Wolverine!"

"That's very funny", Simmons sneered, making the hacker shut up. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

The others checked their pockets, but Glen was the fastest one to pick up a mechanical device. "I got a phone", he tossed his phone to Simmons who caught it with both his hands in a clap.

While we all put special goggles on, I had to take off my glasses, Simmons opened the box and put the phone in it. "Nokias are _real_ nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai", he shut the slot to the box loudly. I looked at him as if he was dumb. Everyone knew Nokia is from Finland.

"Nokia's from Finland…", Maggie mumbled.

Mr. Keller rose a finger to his lips. "Yes, but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange."

Speaking of strange, I heard some strange sounds coming from the equipment in the room, like something was about to get activated.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box", Simmons explained while pulling some levers.

A robotic arm shot a bit of energy onto the phone. It started to vibrate and in the next second, it transformed into a small Cybertronian. Its optics was red, so it was a Decepticon. It started to tackle and shooting at us, but the box reflected back the bullets.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons smirked as he paced around us.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie exclaimed while a soldier tapped the glass.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"

When the mini Decepticon made eye contact with me, it stopped moving for a moment. It stood still as a statue. Everyone looked up from the small Cybertronian to me.

Lennox spoke up, "What did you do to make it stop-"

In the next second, the Decepticon went berserk and shot missiles in my direction, but the glass box reflected them back. It also made a crack on the box and made it bigger.

"Hey, man! Why is it going after you?" Glen asked me.

" _She feels the All Spark's power coming from you! You drag her like a magnet!_ " Frenzy explained.

To me, the little Cybertronian acted like a new-born child and was afraid, and that's why she acted so aggressively. I got the motherly feeling once again and wanted to open the box and take out the little one to comfort her.

I heard Simmons murmur in the background. "He's breaking the box…" He was about to pull a lever when this adrenaline kick came back to me again.

"Don't!"

I literally jumped on Simmons, making Frenzy jump off of my shoulder, and pulled out the lever from his hand and threw it aside. I straddled Simmons's waist and grabbed the collar of Simmons's shirt, pulling him up to face my anger after I had taken off the goggles of my face. "Don't you realize you were about to kill a new-born child? She acts aggressively because she's afraid!"

Just then, the glass box broke into pieces and the little Cybertronian jumped down to the floor. The others panicked and screamed in fear as the little one crawled among their feet until she reached me. She climbed up my body until she reached my chest and snuggled closely to my heart. I smiled warmly and let go of Simmons before placing my hands on the little one, hugging her very carefully and comforting her. I could feel everyone's glances at me, but I didn't care. I felt like a mother, hugging and comforting my child even though it was an alien robot. I started to feel closer to Cybertronians than to humans for some strange reason. I got up on my feet and walked back to Sam and Mikaela. Frenzy climbed up my body and took his place on my shoulder once again. The little Cybertronian made some chirping sounds and snuggled her head deeper into my chest.

" _Carrier…_ ", she purred

"Carrier?" I glanced at Frenzy, wanting a translate for that word.

" _Carrier is the word for 'mother' in our language, while Sire is the word for 'father'. And the word for parents is 'creators'. Oh, and the word for child is 'sparkling'._ "

Sam stared at me like I was a whole another person. "S-Stella… H-How did you…?"

I just smiled gently at him. "I have this motherly feeling of protecting the innocent Cybertronians from harm. I don't know why, but it feels good." I picked up my glasses from my pocket and put them on my face, still holding the small sparkling in my other hand.

Simmons had collected himself from the sudden attack and stood up while brushing off the dirt of his outfit. "Like mother like daughter, huh? Iris acted like that too when we experimented on the itty-bitty Energizer Bunnies."

I turned my attention on Simmons with a determined glance. "If you knew my mother, please tell me _now_ about her connection to Sector Seven."

"Is it a good idea telling you with the others in here?"

"I don't care. Just…tell me, please."

Simmons and Banachek exchanged glances again before Banachek began to speak. "Your mother, Iris Denward, was once a member of Sector Seven."

"She was a great scientist and studied NBE One part for part", Simmons sighed. "And she was very attractive too. Until the day came when she made a mistake."

"What was that mistake?" I asked.

"Iris touched the Cube without protective gloves and her body absorbed a bit of the Cube's power. She went berserk and we had no other choice but experiment on her to understand how the power took over her body and why she couldn't control it."

My eyes widened then I heard the news. I had no idea at all that Mother had the telekinesis too, but couldn't control it. But…she didn't show any signs of it when I was born.

"It pained us to hurt her. She was a great friend too. But one day, she somehow managed to escape and leaved the country", Banachek said.

"She escaped to Sweden where she met my father, Alexander Gyllenberg", I mumbled. "They got married one year after they had met each other. I was born with the telekinesis a few months later after the marriage."

"Did Iris show any…strange behaviors? Was she acting sometimes out of the ordinary?"

I thought hard and tried to remember if Mother had been acting strange. "No, I don't remember her acting strange or anything."

"Did she have telekinesis power back then?"

"No, I was the one in the family who had that power."

"Could it be…her telekinesis transferred over to you when she became pregnant with you?"

Everyone in the background gasped when they heard that. It actually made sense. I inherited Mother's power, or more correctly; it was transferred over to me so that meant she became normal again after she gave birth to me. But she still took care of me and loved me so much and tried to help me to control my power. I felt a tear slid down on my cheek. Sam walked over to me and put a hand on my free shoulder. I looked up at him with a small smile and tear-filled eyes. Another chirp came from my little sparkling and looked down at her. She looked up at me with her red optics and seemed to be worried.

" _Carrier, are you okay?_ " she asked.

"I'm fine… It's just…tears of joy", I wiped away my tears. "I am fortunate to have such a wonderful mother who loved me, even though my power…" My little sparkling smiled and leant back to my chest, feeling safe with me.


	8. Let's Roll

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 8: Let's Roll!**

Before someone could speak, the whole room shook with a rumble like an earthquake and the lights blinked. I could feel a presence from outside that was similar to Frenzy's, which could only mean one thing… Decepticons!

"Ladies and gentlemen, they know the Cube is here", Mr. Keller announced.

" _The Decepticons are coming!_ " Frenzy panicked. " _Starscream is here!_ "

"Who is Starscream?" I asked.

" _The Second-In-Command of the Decepticons! He wants to take over Megatron's role and become the new leader!_ "

The sparkling whined in fear, which made me hold her closer to me. I wouldn't let her get hurt or anyone else.

Banachek turned on a radio-like communicator. "Banachek. What's going on?"

" _Well, the NBE One hangar has lost power…_ ", we heard from the communicator.

"What?!"

Sam grabbed my arm in fear, making me raise an eyebrow at him. I wondered often why he was acting so feminine instead of masculine.

"… _and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it._ "

Lennox ran over to Banachek. "Do you have an arms room?"

The answer was, of course, a yes. Everyone left the room and ran through corridors. Banachek yelled to everyone we passed by to go to the NBE One chamber. Wouldn't that be dangerous since Megatron was in the same hangar, melting, and could attack us anytime?

Sam turned to me with panic in his voice. "Stella, what's gonna happen? We're gonna die? Megatron's gonna kill us?!"

"No, he will _not_! I _will_ protect you!" I spat out.

"How can you be so sure?" Mikaela panted.

"I have a secret weapon", I replied.

"A what?" the two teenagers wondered.

Suddenly, Frenzy started to hiss. " _My twin brother, Rumble, is here somewhere. I can sense him._ "

"Twin brother?" I asked, turning my head to look at the former Decepticon on my shoulder.

" _Yes. We were born as one spark, but then got divided into two sparks. He is still loyal for the Decepticons_ ", Frenzy spat in disgust.

" _Carrier…_ ", the sparkling whimpered in my hands.

I held her close to my chest. "Don't worry, little girl. Carrier will protect you."

We reached the arms room and the soldiers and some of the Sector Seven agents began preparing the weapons and vehicles for the battle against the Decepticons. I wasn't an expert on weapons, but I knew these kinds of weapons wouldn't do so much damage on the alien robots.

"40 millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" Simmons called out.

Some of the military began filling their guns and rifles with ammunition when the whole building shook once again, but this time it felt stronger. Everyone stopped their movements and just stared at the ceiling, the room being all silent. The only thing that was heard was a bullet that Simmons had dropped to the ground. But everyone got quickly over the shock and continued the preparations.

I handed Frenzy and the sparkling to Mikaela before I walked over to Simmons. "You have to take us to Bumblebee, the alien robot you captured. He knows what to do with the Cube."

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons yelled.

" _You_ don't know, and he's not an 'it'", I said.

"Maybe you know, but I don't know!"

"You mean you want to stay here and wait to see what happens?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young lady!"

"And you have to listen to the ones who know more about this war than you think _you_ do!" I yelled out furiously. Why couldn't people listen to the ones who were right?

"Listen to her!" Lennox suddenly launched himself onto Simmons and slammed him against one of the Sector Seven vehicles. Another agent pointed his gun at Lennox who pointed his gun back on the agent. "Drop it", the soldier commanded.

The military soldiers began knocking down the Sector Seven agents with the rifles and Epps even knocked down an agent by hitting the agent's face with his elbow. I quickly snatched a rifle from a nearby table and knocked down the agent that threatened Lennox.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Banachek exclaimed, holding his arms up in defeat.

Another explosion was heard from the outside when Simmons spoke with a slightly shaking voice. "Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here", Lennox breathed hard.

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction."

"S7 don't exist", I hissed while glaring holes on Simmons.

"Right", Epps agreed with me.

"And we don't take orders from people that don't exist", Lennox said.

"I'm gonna count to five", Simmons said.

Lennox pointed his gun at Simmons's chest. "Well, I'm gonna count to three." I saw the sweat run down his jawline.

It was all silent again. All we could hear were the sounds of panting and the explosions from the outside. The sparkling chirped once again while Frenzy tried to comfort her.

"Simmons?" Mr. Keller broke the silence.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

I looked over to Sam, Mikaela and the others. I could see how Sam looked at me as if I was a whole different person than I used to be. For some reason, this adventure gave me a lot of confidence which I always have been lacking since many years back.

Simmons kept looking back between Lennox and Mr. Keller before he finally gave in. "All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

Lennox put away the gun as I threw away the rifle before glaring at Simmons. "You better not have hurt him or I won't forgive you", I threatened.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

While the rest of the soldiers and agents kept doing the preparations, Simmons and Banachek led us to a large set of doors. From a distance, I could hear Bumblebee's pained cries and whines. When we pushed the doors open, my heart dropped by the sight. Bumblebee was strapped on a large table with scientists inspecting him and agents freezing him with nitrogen gas. A shock went through his body, causing him to arch up and yell out in pain again.

"Stop!" I yelled as I ran over to the Autobot with Frenzy and the sparkling on my shoulders.

"Stop, stop!" Sam yelled as well and knocked down a few soldiers.

"No, no, no! Stop, stop, stop!" Banachek ordered the agents.

"Let him go! Let him go!" Sam shouted.

I climbed up on the table and pushed the scientists off Bumblebee before sitting down beside his head. His optics were filled with pain and tears leaked from them.

"Bumblebee… Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

Bumblebee turned his head to look at me before he saw the two Cybertronians on my shoulders. He sat up before transforming his hand into a whirling cannon and aimed it at Frenzy.

 _"S-Stella… What is Frenzy…doing on your…shoulder?"_ he asked angrily.

"He's on our side now, along with Barricade", I replied.

 _"But…a Decepticon can't…switch sides…like that!"_

" _Yes, we can!_ " Frenzy spat. " _But we don't have time to chit-chat now! We have a serious situation here, Autoscum!_ "

" _Sire?_ " the sparkling chirped.

I shook my head. "No, he's not your sire, sweetheart."

Sam interrupted us. "Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

Bumblebee picked me up quickly and held me close to his chest plates before a mask came over his face and aimed the cannon at the ones who've hurt him while a growl was heard from his chest. The agents pointed their guns at him by instinct.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you, nor Stella", Sam mentioned to everyone to move back and lower their weapons. "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine."

I looked up at Bumblebee. "Bee… Put away your cannon."

 _"But…"_ , Bumblebee growled.

"We don't have time for this bagatelle, and you need to save your energy", I told him strictly.

" _Listen to the femme, Autoscum!_ " Frenzy told him too.

Bumblebee gave up and turned his cannon back to his hand and settled me back on the ground. Sam gestured with his hand for Bumblebee to follow him. "Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark."

With that said, we rushed through giant corridors which Bumblebee could fit in and were guided to the Cube by Simmons and Banachek. Once we were there, I just stared at the Cube with big eyes. It was bigger than I thought it was when I had seen it from the glassed balcony. I saw intricate alien engravings all over it, and a part of me could read some of them. I guess it was because my power derived from the Cube.

Frenzy and the sparkling jumped down from my shoulders before some electric spark shot out from the Cube on them. Frenzy received back his body. "Ah, finally! It feels so much better like this!" he exclaimed happily.

"H-He just talked!" Glen pointed at the former Decepticon.

The sparkling changed a lot. She grew in size and got shiny yellowish, golden armor, had silver Protoform and door wings like Bumblebee. Her body was thin and looked feminism, and she was as tall as Bumblebee. The colors of her optics had changed from red to neon blue, and the Autobot mark was on both of her door wings in silver color. She had thin antennas as ears just like Optimus. She smiled down at me. "Carrier, I've grown now."

Her voice was calm and deep for a female. Strangely, it reminded me a bit of Optimus's voice.

I smiled up at her happily. "You sure have, StarDivine."

"StarDivine? I like that designation", the femme nodded.

"Okay, girls, break it up!" Sam called. "What are we gonna do with this giant Cube? We can't carry it out like this! It's way too huge!"

Bumblebee stepped closer to the Cube and gazed at it before putting his hands on either side of the corner that was facing him.

"Okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something", Epps murmured nervously.

A blue electric light slivered over the whole Cube before it folded itself in again and again. Everyone stared in amazement as the Cube folded into a smaller cube that Bumblebee could hold in the palm of his hand. "Oh, my God", I heard Mikaela gasp.

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it_ ", Bumblebee changed two channels after another.

Frenzy stood beside him. "He's right! We don't have so much time. Who knows when the other Decepticons will arrive?! My twin brother is already here somewhere!" The others gasped when they heard the news.

"They're right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar", Lennox turned to Simmons. "Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right", Mr. Keller nodded enthusiastically.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force", Lennox added.

"But the whole network is down because of me…", Frenzy looked down in shame.

"Don't mourn, little friend. There must be another alternative", StarDivine said.

"She's right!" Mr. Keller turned to Simmons. "This place must have some kind of radio link! Shortwave, CB."

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them", Lennox turned to his men. "Let's move!" The soldiers ran off to prepare for the drive to Mission City.

"But what the hell are we meant to do?" Sam muttered.

I took the Cube from Bumblebee's palm and hugged it to my chest. "Maybe this is our destiny to be a part of this war."

"Sounds logical", Mikaela said. "Not that I don't mind it." I shared a smile with the teenage girl.

"In the alien archive, sir!" Simmons exclaimed. "There's an old Army radio console."

"Will it work?" Mr. Keller asked.

"Anything is possible! Did you see that…", Simmons mimed with his hands the Cube shrinking down. I couldn't help but giggle. When he wasn't acting like a serious agent, he could be a funny guy.

Bumblebee and StarDivine transformed into their Alt modes. StarDivine's vehicle mode was a yellow/golden 2007 Hyundai Sonata NF, the fifth generation.

"All right, you three, get in the cars", Lennox ordered us and then turned to Mr. Keller. "Mr. Secretary! Get our birds in the air."

Sam and Mikaela climbed into Bumblebee as I and Frenzy went to StarDivine. I sat in the driver's seat with the Cube on my lap and Frenzy sat at the passenger's seat beside me. Glen and Maggie were going to stay and help Simmons and Mr. Keller to contact the Air Force.

"When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?" Lennox called to Mr. Keller.

"Affirmative!" Mr. Keller replied before running off with Simmons, Maggie and Glen.

Bumblebee and StarDivine pulled away while the soldiers ran back to the arms room to get into the waiting military vehicles. The two Autobots drove through the corridors until they finally got out into the sunshine. But as soon as we got out, I felt a terrible presence coming from the dam which could only mean one thing… Megatron was awake.

Bumblebee was first in the lead, so I looked over my shoulder to see Lennox's team and some of the Sector Seven agents follow us from behind. The Cube suddenly sparkled so I jerked my hands away from it. But in the next second, it calmed down. Was it normal for it to sparkle like that?

"That was strange", Frenzy mumbled.

The radio came to life and we heard StarDivine's voice. " _Is something the matter?_ "

"The All Spark just sparkled before it calmed down pretty quickly", Frenzy shrugged.

I picked up Raising Heart from my pocket and put the leather thread around my neck. "What do you think, Raising Heart?"

 **"I have no clue, my Master."**

StarDivine's engines made a sound which reminded me of someone who choked in shock. " _W-Who spoke just now?!_ "

I laughed a bit nervously. "Sorry, Star. It was just my artificial intelligence Device; Raising Heart. A device my mother created when she was alive."

" _Oh… I see now_ ", StarDivine sighed in relief. " _I thought it was a Decepticon who had somehow sneaked into me._ "

"I just received a message from Barricade!" Frenzy exclaimed. "He's on his way and will reach us within 20 minutes!"

"Okay", I nodded.

I felt four familiar presences coming from the opposite direction of the way. I also noticed we were on a two-way road. In the other lane, Optimus and his three Autobot soldiers were driving.

"It's Optimus!" I smiled happily. I was relieved that they were okay and made it in time to join us.

As soon as we had driven past them, they braked and made sharp U-turns to follow us. StarDivine's radio chirped before we heard Optimus's voice. " _Are you children all well? Where are you heading?_ "

We heard Sam reply through Bumblebee's radio. " _We are all fine and have the Cube. We are on our way to Mission City. We found Megatron under Hoover Dam, frozen, but the Decepticons are on their way now._ "

" _You found Megatron?_ " Optimus asked with shock in his voice.

" _Yeah, but he's melting and will come after us any minute_ ", Sam said.

I finally decided to speak as well. "The Hyundai Sonata I sit inside is another ally of ours, and Frenzy and Barricade has switched side and wants to join you Autobots."

" _Decepticons switching side?_ " Optimus questioned.

"Yeah, that's right! Barricade and I have enough of the evil Decepticons! We wish to join your team to bring them down once and for all!" Frenzy hissed.

Optimus was quiet for a few seconds before he replied. " _I shall inform the other Autobots so they shall not attack Barricade when he joins us. Welcome to our team, Frenzy and…_ "

" _StarDivine, sir_ ", StarDivine told him.

" _StarDivine is it then_ ", Optimus said before the radio got quiet.

I leant back in the seat and closed my eyes for a moment. A lot of things had happened in a few days. At first, it felt like a dream, but I knew deep inside my heart it was for real. I hoped the Autobots would win and I promised myself I would help them as much as I could with Raising Heart and StarDivine by my side.

Little did I know, Raising Heart absorbed a bit of the All Spark's energy for an unknown reason.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Before we reached the highway, I noticed Lennox's team had split up to make it to Mission City safer, since the Autobots were acting like magnets that attracted the Decepticons, so we would meet up with them in the city. The ride seemed to be calm and easy until I heard a siren in the distance. I peeked out through the back screen and saw a police car which had the same presence as Barricade.

"It's Barricade!" I exclaimed happily.

"But he's not alone!" Frenzy panicked as he glanced out through the back screen. "Bonecrusher is right behind him!"

StarDivine's radio came to life once again and this time we heard Barricade's voice. " _Bonecrusher is trying to offline me because I switched side! I need some back up to get rid of him, Autoscums… Whoa!_ "

Suddenly, I heard a strange sound and looked out again. A military mine clearing vehicle shoved the other cars with innocent civilians out of its way, so I assumed it was Bonecrusher. A part of me wondered why the Decepticons were killing innocent beings, which I quickly thought they thought the humans were weak and didn't deserve to live.

Bonecrusher transformed in the middle of the highway and skated on the road, knocking away the vehicles on his way. Optimus slowed down and transformed as well and made sure to miss the other cars while he skated on the highway.

I felt my heart throb and my eyes getting filled with tears while Frenzy and I watched. Bonecrusher skated along the road and went through a bus. It was torn in two and burst into flames.

"No!" I cried. * _Why? Why are the Decepticons so cruel to the humans?!_ *

Bonecrusher launched himself at the waiting Optimus and the two knocked into each other, rolling off the highway. That's where we lost the sight of the battle.

" _Will Optimus be all right by himself?_ " StarDivine asked through the radio.

"He…He is a Prime, so…I think so…", I replied shakily.

Frenzy noticed my fear and put a clawed hand on my hand. "Don't worry. I have heard a lot of stories about him, and he is tough. That's for sure."

I merely nodded my head and crossed my fingers while closing my eyes. * _Optimus… Please, be careful!_ *

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I used Raising Heart to find Lennox's team in Mission City and told the Autobots to follow StarDivine as I told her the directions. We found the military team waiting outside of a pawnshop when Lennox ran out and told his men to move out. Since the window on my side was open I could hear Lennox and Epps talking.

"Here, I got shortwave radio", Lennox handed over some old radios to Epps.

Epps looked at them before grimacing. "Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well, use them! It's all we got!"

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man."

StarDivine rolled up the window as she and the other Autobots followed the military through the city. Suddenly, an aircraft flew above us which made the vehicles in front of us brake. The Autobots braked as well before Sam, Mikaela, Frenzy and I, holding the Cube in my arms, stepped out to meet up with the soldiers.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Lennox called out.

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Epps spoke through the shortwave radio. "We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction." A soldier put down a flare on the ground as a thick green colored mist surrounded us.

The aircraft flew above us again, but it had a strange presence and it was flying so low. I walked over to Lennox. "Lennox?" He turned to me. "I know nothing about military protocols, but isn't the aircraft flying way too low?"

Barricade suddenly transformed in a panic. "It's Starscream!" The curious citizens who had watched us began to scream and run away when they saw Barricade's true form.

"Please tell me you copy", Epps said again in the radio with widen eyes.

Ironhide transformed as well. "Back up! Take cover!"

The two Cybertronians picked up a Furby truck to use it as some sort of shield. Bumblebee transformed and helped them out while the soldiers shouted at each other. I shoved Sam and Mikaela back together with Frenzy. The panic spread among us as well.

"No, no, no, no, no! Move!" Lennox called out.

"Back up! Back up!"

"Retreat! Fall back!"

"Incoming!"

I held the Cube tighter in my arms and watched the missiles flying towards us. The first one hit the concrete just a few meters from us before the second one hit the Furby truck. The strength of the impact shoved Barricade, Ironhide, and Bumblebee away, and the humans too. I hit my head pretty hard on the concrete which made me dizzy. The last word I heard was StarDivine's shouting before I lost consciousness.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _I found myself standing on a cliff and looked out at a big desert. The sky was clear with just a few white clouds._

"Where…am I? Is this a dream or the heaven?" _I said, but noticed my voice echoed through the area._

 _The ground shook by footsteps and I saw six giant Cybertronians with moving tufts walk towards me. They were even bigger than Optimus and Megatron._

"Who…are you?" _I asked carefully._

"We are the Primes", _the wisest of them spoke._

"The Primes?" _I said._ "You mean the name 'Prime' is like a title for a leader, like Optimus Prime?"

"Correct", _another Prime nodded his head._

"Why am I here? And where _is_ here?"

"This is a place for the souls of the Primes to rest. It is called heaven in your species' terms, but we call it the Well of All Sparks", _the third Prime explained._

"And the reason why we brought you here is to tell you something important", _the fourth Prime spoke._

"Something important?" _I questioned._

"It wasn't an accident that your mother received a bit of the All Spark's power", _the only femme of the group told me._ "It was meant to happen."

"Meant to happen? But…why?" _I asked._

"Because the Autobots would never win the war without help from a special human with telekinesis and a small little Device that can help its Master in the future", _the sixth Prime replied._

"You mean I…have a big role in this war?"

"It is a part of your destiny", _the first Prime said._ "Just like for your other friends."

"And we can see you in a shiny future with a certain someone", _the femme smiled._

 _I felt myself blush. Was I going to find love in this war? I had a role that was meant to be at the very beginning? There were so many questions, but I had to go back to the battle field in Mission City._

"We will send your soul back to your body now", _the third Prime said._

"But this isn't the last time you will see us", _the fourth Prime spoke._

"We will meet you again in other critical situations", _the fifth Prime nodded._

"Now, hurry and go help the Autobots and protect the Cube", _the sixth Prime finished._

 _They rose up their arms as a bright light engulfed us and made me shield my eyes from getting blind._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I felt a pang in my heart when I returned to my body and opened my eyes. My eyes stung by the dust-filled cloud around me, making my eyes wet while I could hear groaning in the air. I realized I laid in someone's hands and it turned out to be StarDivine. She sat on her knees while holding me close to her chest plates.

"Carrier…!" she exclaimed happily. "You are okay!"

"Y-Yes… More or less…", I groaned while sitting up. I took out a clean tissue from my pocket to dry my tearful eyes while I felt my body ache. I had cuts and bruises on me and my clothes were dirty and had holes here and there. I looked down and saw the others get up one by one.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" someone shouted.

StarDivine set me down on the concrete before I ran over to Sam and Mikaela. Both of them were in the same condition as me. Frenzy was a few meters from us and groaned when he slowly stood up on his pedes.

"Are you okay?" I helped the teenagers stand up.

"I think so…", Sam replied.

"I'm fine", Mikaela said.

I felt Bumblebee's presence right beside us, but something was wrong. As I turned towards him, the dust cloud thinned out and I saw his condition which made my heart drop. Bumblebee was crawling on the ground and groaned in pain. His legs were destroyed!

Sam's eyes widened when he saw Bumblebee. "Oh, my God! Bumblebee? No. Your legs! Your legs."

I turned to Jazz who was among us, but in his Alt mode. "Jazz, back up! Make way for Bumblebee!" Jazz complied and backed away.

"Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up!" Sam tried to help him in some way. Bumblebee dragged himself on the concrete.

My heart broke when I heard baby crying sounds from the injured Bumblebee, "RATCHET!"

Frenzy walked over to us and looked at Bumblebee. "It must hurt pretty much, Autoscum…" Bumblebee ignored him and kept dragging himself along.

StarDivine got over to him and tried to get him up, but Bumblebee refused any kind of help. "Bumblebee…", StarDivine mumbled sadly.

Sam and I backed away, both of us trying to hold back our tears. I could feel Bumblebee's pain inside my heart and it almost overwhelmed me. Mikaela walked over to us and grabbed Sam's arm as she stared at Bumblebee. I heard Lennox and his soldiers talk to each other and it seemed Epps had made contact with the real Air Force when a loud gunshot was heard not so far from us. We all jerked and turned around to see a tank rolling down the road and shooting.

"It's Brawl!" Frenzy exclaimed.

"Oh, my God! They have a tank too?" Sam shivered in fear. Brawl drove over cars and crushed them. People screamed in panic and fear and ran away, clearing his way.

I saw how Jazz zoomed down the road with Barricade and Ratchet behind him. Ironhide was on his way too towards Brawl. The soldiers yelled and rushed into positions. Mikaela noticed something and turned to Frenzy. "You, come with me."

Frenzy tilted his head confusedly. "Why?"

"Just come!" Mikaela groaned and ran off. Frenzy ran after the girl, not caring if the citizens saw him.

I looked around me and saw the Cube on a small pile of crushed asphalt and junk. I realized it was time to use Raising Heart in the war. I knew I promised myself not to use any of Mother's Devices for war, but this was a special occasion.

I ripped the pearl off my thread necklace and held it in my right hand. I concentrated on the power before I felt the jewel warm up and held out my hand.

"Raising Heart… Set up!"

A cherry blossom light surrounded me as the pearl floated up and changed shape. Raising Heart transformed into a white-and-pink staff capped by a red jewel suspended within a partial gold ring with two exhaust valves.

The light died down so Sam, Bumblebee and StarDivine could see what I was holding in my hand. Before anyone of them could speak, I ran off to the battleground where the other Autobots and Lennox's team fought against Brawl. I heard StarDivine call my name, but I didn't listen. It was like my body acted on its own. Something inside me told me to fight and defeat the evil aliens.

As I turned the corner of a building, I saw Lennox's team shoot Brawl from a pile of junk while the Autobots did the main job to kill the Decepticon. One of Brawl's hands had been sawed off. I pointed Raising Heart towards the Decepticon.

 **"Divine Shooter."**

Several cherry blossom divine spheres and bolts of energy appeared around me before I yelled the command phrase. "Shoot!"

The bolts of energy set off and began hitting Brawl. A few of the soldiers, including Lennox, looked back to see where the magic spheres came from. I kept concentrating on Brawl as Raising Heart generated new spheres and shot them at the target.

Brawl suddenly flipped over and landed on his face. When I thought we had killed him, I felt Megatron's presence coming closer to us and he suddenly walked out from an alleyway!

"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back!" Ratchet shouted.

People panicked and ran away from the battlefield. The soldiers went a few meters forward before Lennox yelled. "Fall back!"

Jazz, being very stupid, fired a shot at Megatron which didn't make any big damage. Megatron growled with annoyance before shooting at him, causing Jazz to fly back. He rolled over with a groan.

The soldiers moved back, but I stayed. I had to save Jazz before Megatron could kill him. I held up Raising Heart towards Megatron. "Raising Heart!"

 **"Shooting Mode. Set up."**

The gold section of Raising Heart's head dematerialized and reformed into a more square shape with two prongs. A magic circle appeared under my feet as a few loops appeared around Raising Heart while the Device was collecting energy for a strong spell.

"Divine…"

Megatron moved closer to Jazz and was about to pick him up when I yelled out the second word of the spell.

"Buster!"

A large beam of energy launched from Raising Heart and hit Megaton on his chest. The strength of the spell pushed him back several meters before he crashed into a building. I turned over to Jazz as the two exhaust valves on Raising Heart opened to spurt out steam of the Device. "Go, Jazz! Save yourself!"

With a groan, Jazz transformed and zoomed away from the Decepticon leader. I suddenly felt dizzy and fell down on my knees before someone picked me up. I looked up to see StarDivine again.

"That was terribly risky, Carrier!" she said before running off with me in her hands.

"I know…", I panted. StarDivine ran over to the soldiers when I saw Brawl getting up on his pedes again.

"What's going on?" Lennox asked his men.

"Sir! That tank thing's getting back up", one of the soldiers reported.

"Oh, these things just don't die", Lennox murmured.

We heard the sound of propellers and looked over to a building where a helicopter transformed into a Cybertronian and landed on the top.

"Oh, we're so dead."

* _Not yet…_ *, I thought as I gripped Raising Heart firmly.


	9. The World's Fate Lies in Our Hands

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Chapter 9: The World's Fate Lies in Our Hands**

Lennox's team and StarDivine ran back to where Sam, Mikaela and Frenzy were busy loading up Bumblebee on a tow truck. StarDivine set me down beside the truck, but I still felt a bit dizzy and had jelly legs.

"Raising Heart, why am I feeling this?" I asked my Device that was still in Shooting Mode.

 **"After you've activated me in my Device Mode, I am consuming your magic, Master. It's like a Pressure Mode."**

"What do you mean by consuming my magic?"

 **"In other words, I will consume magic whenever you perform every day actions, such as raising a hand, or taking a step. It is a part of a magic development program designed to benefit you, my Master."**

"How long…will this Pressure Mode last?"

 **"It depends on how much magic experience you get from training."**

The Autobots were gathering by the tow truck as Lennox started to explain for Sam what he was going to do with the Cube while handing him over a flare.

"…There's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No", Sam shook his head in panic.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare-"

"No, no. I can't do this!" Sam protested.

Lennox grabbed him forcefully by the collar of his hoodie. "Listen to me! You're a soldier now!" Sam just stared at him in silence as Lennox handed him the Cube. "All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die." Lennox turned then to Mikaela. "You got to go. You got to go."

Mikaela pushed him slightly on the chest and shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving."

"You need to go. Go", Lennox tried again.

"No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" Mikaela said with determination. Lennox just stared at her as she and Frenzy went back to Bumblebee.

I regained some strength in my legs and walked over to Sam. "I'll go with you, Sam."

Sam nodded in relief. "Okay."

"Army Black Hawk requested. Immediate evac for civilian boy and woman with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare", Epps reported to the military through the radio.

StarDivine, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Barricade walked over to us. "Sam, Stella, we will protect you", the weapons specialist told us.

"Not all of you", I shook my head. "Some of you have to stay behind and help Lennox's team. Ironhide and Ratchet shall go with us. The rest of you remain here."

"But, Carrier…", StarDivine started.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry", I assured her. StarDivine made a grimace, but nodded in defeat.

Sam and I had only run a few meters when Mikaela suddenly called my cousin's name and ran over to him. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you", she confessed.

I really hated to ruin the moment, but we had a war going on here. "Sam, hurry!"

"Sam! Get to the building! Move!" Ironhide called.

Sam took a last glance on his dream-girl before he ran back to me and together we ran off as Megatron's angry voice echoed through the city. "Decepticons, attack!"

On that command, Brawl began shooting bullets and missiles at Lennox's team and the remained Autobots. Some missiles were heading towards me and Sam, but Ironhide and Ratchet protected us. I had to save my energy for only very urgent situations, like when it was really needed and no one would be able to save us in time.

 _ **"** **Master, the leader of the Autobots has just arrived to the city."**_

I nodded, _"Where is he right now?"_

 _ **"** **He is confronting the leader of the Decepticons."**_

I hoped Optimus was going to be all right. Megatron might have been in stasis for thousands of years, but he didn't seem to be rusty after waking up just one hour ago.

It was kinda difficult to run through the city especially when the citizens were panicking and evacuating the city, but Ironhide and Ratchet scared them away so Sam and I had enough room to run.

"Keep moving, you two! Don't stop!" Ironhide shouted.

Blackout, the helicopter Decepticon, suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of us. I quickly aimed Raising Heart at the Decepticon and shot a Divine Buster. It wasn't as strong as when I had shot Megatron, but it was because Raising Heart didn't have time now to collect enough energy to make some damage. Ironhide and Ratchet kicked Blackout aside as I grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him after me.

Starscream landed in front of us and I pulled Sam down aside the road between some cars as Starscream knocked over several parked cars through the air.

 **"Protection!"**

A cherry blossom shield appeared around me and Sam as the two Autobots fought against Starscream. Glass shatters flew around in the air, but thanks to the shield Raising Heart had put up, we didn't had to worry about getting small pieces of the glass in our eyes. I saw the gun shots fly above us and heard Ironhide and Ratchet struggle against the Decepticon. Starscream suddenly transformed and flew away. I was surprised he didn't notice the shield that had been just a few feet from him.

* _He's probably full of himself_ *, I assumed.

Raising Heart removed the shield so Sam and I could stand up. Ratchet and Ironhide had collapsed on the ground, exhausted and injured.

"Sam, get to the building!" Ironhide coughed.

Sam and I ran off at the exact second as Ironhide had spoken. The citizens ran around, not knowing where they could hide from the war. A lot of vehicles were empty and just stood there on the road, but a few of them were rolling. A jet sound went through the air before something crashed several meters from us. The presence I felt was no other than Megatron himself.

"Give me that Cube, boy!" he roared.

Sam took a glance over his shoulder when I saw a black vehicle approach him. "Sam, watch out!" I yelled.

Sam looked back, but only to run into the vehicle as the car hit him, but thankfully not so hard. I ran back to him when he rolled off and the Cube hit the ground. The Cube unleashed some kind of blue electric sparks and they headed towards Raising Heart. She absorbed the electric sparks so the technology around us wouldn't be affected and become alive in Cybertronian form. I helped Sam up on his feet before running off together. Megatron was still far behind us, but he was coming closer.

Thankfully, Sam and I reached the building Lennox had been talking about and ran inside. My legs were aching and felt like they were on fire. I had never run as much as this before and I was out of breath as well. We stopped for a few seconds to catch our breaths before running once again.

We reached the stairs and started to run up, but Megatron was coming. At the 10th floor, we heard a crash and Megatron's voice echoed through the whole building. "I smell you, younglings!"

We had to run through the next floor to reach the stairs at the other side of the building. In the last second, we heard wood splintering and metal groaning behind us and a growl that only predators could achieve when they desperately wanted to get their prey.

"Maggots!" Megatron growled.

Sam and I took a glance up to see a lot of stairs, but we couldn't give up now when we had come so far. We looked at each other and nodded without saying anything and ran upstairs.

After a while, we made it to the roof. Sam passed me the Cube as I ran behind him and he hit the flare on a wall, bursting it to life. I ran beside Sam as he held up the flare, signaling for the choppers.

"Hey! We're over here!" Sam screamed.

I saw two choppers behind us and one appeared right in front of us. For one second, I thought it was Blackout, but I didn't feel his presence from the chopper. I passed the Cube back to Sam as he ran to the edge of the roof and reached out the Cube to a soldier who had his arms outstretched to take the Cube, but it barely grazed his fingertips. I saw Starscream on another roof and he shot away a missile towards us.

"Watch out!" I shouted.

I pushed Sam down to the floor as the missile hit the chopper. I pulled Sam closer to my body while Raising Heart activated another shield around us, protecting us from getting hit by the blades of the chopper as it began to crash towards the ground. I felt Optimus's presence nearby, but another presence behind us was about to reach us within a few seconds.

As soon as the shield disappeared and we got up on our feet, we heard a huge explosion behind us and we shrieked, knowing what had caused it. I deactivated Raising Heart and put her Standby Mode in my pocket before I ran after Sam. He climbed up behind a statuette of a woman with no arms. I enshrouded Sam and the Cube with my body as I felt the building shake and Megatron burst out through the roof. I pushed Sam closer into the statuette as I felt the sweat run down my jawline.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" I heard Megatron's voice filled with venom, evil, coldness and darkness.

I glanced carefully over my shoulder and looked down. It was a very long way down to the ground. For a moment, I could hear the sounds of the city; sirens, people screaming, vehicles driving away from the battlegrounds.

I felt my and Sam's hearts beat faster as we heard Megatron taking a few steps towards us. "Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pets", he said. His chilly voice sent shivers down my spine. The two other choppers flew by and I knew Megatron was looking at them like they were irritating flies buzzing around his head.

"We'll never give you the All Spark!" I shouted to him. Sam looked up at me and saw my determined face. I was willing to sacrifice my life to protect our planet, our home.

"That's right, Megatron!" Sam shouted as well. "We'll never give you this All Spark in a billion of years!" He hugged the Cube closer to his chest.

"Oh, so unwise", Megatron murmured slightly sarcastically.

"And to prove that we are even willing to _sacrifice_ our lives to protect the Cube…", I started.

Sam looked at me like I was an idiot, but I just gave him a "trust-me" glance and he nodded, understanding. I grabbed his body and pulled him with me from the statuette, falling down to the ground.

"NOOO!" Megatron roared, running over to the edge of the building to watch us fall.

Sam couldn't help but scream during the fall, but I remained quiet because I knew we were going to be saved by…

"I got you two."

We had landed on a large and warm metal hand that belonged to the voice that had just spoken. I looked up to see Optimus while releasing Sam from my grip.

"Hold on to the Cube!" Optimus brought us to his chest and put on his face mask before he began to slide down the buildings. Since Sam and I were tucked into his hand and held the Cube, we couldn't really see what was happening, but we could _feel_ it. Something smashed into Optimus, obviously Megatron, pulling him down all the way. Sam grabbed onto me with the Cube between us as we waited for the crash. Optimus landed with a giant thud on his back that knocked the air out of me. People were screaming around us and some of them also groaned in pain.

"Disgusting", I heard Megatron hiss somewhere beside us.

Optimus lifted his hand so Sam and I could sit up on his chest, catching our breaths and calm down our racing hearts.

"Sam, Stella…", Optimus groaned before taking off the face mask. We brought our attention to him. "You two risked your lives to protect the Cube."

"No sacrifice…", Sam said.

"No victory", I finished the old Witwicky motto. Only then I noticed there was a crack on the left glass of my glasses.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it", Optimus told us.

My eyes widened in shock. * _Optimus… Y-You can't…!_ *

"Get behind me", Optimus hissed. Sam and I jumped down from his chest and we ran to a safer place as the two Cybertronians stood up.

"It's you and me, Megatron", I heard Optimus say.

"No, it's just me, Prime!" Megatron bellowed.

Sam, holding the Cube, and I ran along a crack in the ground and dodged around a sewage pipe as we tried to not slip. There were many broken water- and drains-pipes which made the crack in the ground being slowly filled by water and smelly wastewater. The smell made me almost throw up, but I held myself back.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall", Optimus's baritone voice spoke.

We felt the ground tremble a little and some dirt flew into our faces, but we quickly brushed it off.

Megatron grabbed Optimus and slammed him onto the ground. "You still fight for the weak! That is why _you_ lose!" he thundered.

I could feel Optimus's power and energy slowly decreasing by each move and blow he received from Megatron. He needed help, and fast. When Sam and I stopped for a moment in the crack to catch our breaths again, I formed a plan in my head.

"Sam, listen to me", I grabbed him by his shoulders and made him look at me. "I'll go up and help Optimus. When I manage to get Megatron's attention, I'll give you a signal and you shall run over to me and we push the Cube into Megatron's chest instead."

Sam stared at me like I was an idiot. "B-But, Stella…! That's suicide! You can't do that!"

I could feel Blackout's presence coming closer to us, and Lennox's team as well. But then I heard the distinct sounds of jet and rockets. Blackout's presence was slowly dying, so I didn't have to worry about him.

I turned my attention back to Sam. "We can't let Optimus sacrifice himself! He's a selfless leader and doesn't deserve to die like this! Besides, I'll be fine. I have my power and also…" I dug my hand in my jeans pocket and picked up Raising Heart once again.

"That pearl…", Sam trailed off before a bright cherry blossom light enveloped us.

Raising Heart transformed into her Device Mode before going into Shooting Mode as cherry blossom feathers flew around us. I gave Sam a small smile. "Remember; on my signal." With that said, I climbed up from the crack.

Optimus was on his knees, weak and some kind of blue liquid, probably Energon, was dripping from his mouth. Megatron kicked him away, making him groan in pain and exhaustion. Suddenly, rockets from an airstrike hit the leader of the Decepticons. Lennox's team had made it to here and began to shoot him. That gave Optimus enough time to crawl away.

I ran to the battlefield and pointed Raising Heart towards Megatron's chest. She launched a Divine Buster and made a big crack on Megatron's chest plates. Energon was dripping from all over his armor.

* _Perfect!_ * I thought. * _And now…_ *

 **"Restrict Lock."**

Megatron's wrists and ankles got bound by pink light wheels and prevented him to move at all. His body was bending so Sam and I would have a chance to put the Cube into his chest. "What is this?!" Megatron hissed as he tried to move his body without any success while receiving more shoots from the soldiers. "I can't move my frame…! What did you do, femme?!"

"I used magic to prevent you from moving!" I shouted back and turned my head to the crack to see Sam peek out his head. "Sam!"

He got the signal and climbed out from the crack with the Cube under his arm. "Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!" Optimus yelled.

Sam ignored him as he ran towards me and together, we took hold on the Cube and raised it to Megatron's chest. An orange light burst out from it and went through the crack Raising Heart had made.

"Sam! No, Sam, Stella!" Optimus called out.

The Cube got destroyed and burnt up in Megatron's chest as Raising Heart removed the bind spell. The Decepticon leader touched his chest plates to see melted metal on his claws and began to choke and gasp in pain before he crashed to the ground. His arm almost hit me and Sam, but we dodged it in time. I couldn't feel any life source from him anymore. Raising Heart opened the two exhaust valves and spurt out steam before changing back to Device Mode.

Optimus found some strength and got up on his pedes. Lennox ordered his men to hold their fire as the leader of the Autobots walked over to the dead body. The light in Megatron's optics slowly died down.

"You left me no choice, brother", he said remorsefully.

I looked up at him in shock, but calmed down quickly. * _That explains why I felt their auras were so alike._ *

I heard large footsteps approach us and looked up. Ironhide, Ratchet, Barricade, Jazz, and StarDivine were alright. I smiled back at StarDivine when she smiled to me. Optimus leant down in front of me and Sam with a small smile. "Sam, Stella, I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

I smiled and Sam just gaped as Optimus stood up again. A familiar tow truck drove up to us with Bumblebee on the back. Mikaela and Frenzy stepped out from the vehicle and joined us. I noticed how Sam and Mikaela exchanged glances and chuckled mentally.

The Autobots and the two former Decepticons walked over to their leader as Optimus stood tall. "We have lost great comrades in the war for millions of years, but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery", the Prime said.

I looked at the battleground and saw the destroyed streets by the fights with the Decepticons. It was going to cost a lot of money to repair all the damages.

Bumblebee suddenly spoke up, without the radio. "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Permission granted, old friend", Optimus smiled.

"You speak now?" Sam exclaimed surprised.

Bumblebee made a so-so gesture with his head. "I wish to stay with the boy."

Optimus nodded, "If that is his choice."

Sam stared up at the yellow robot before he turned to Mikaela who smiled to him. "Yes." Bumblebee's optics softened and I could feel his happiness.

Optimus knelt down once again next to Megatron and pulled out a shard from the dead Decepticon's chest. I realized it was the last shard of the All Spark.

It was quiet for a moment before Mikaela broke the silence. "So, what do we do now?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A week passed since "The Mission City Incident". The Autobots stayed in the underground base of Hoover Dam. Lennox's team returned home to their families who thought they had died in the U.S. SOCCENT base in Qatar. Bumblebee had his wish granted and stayed with Sam. Speaking of Sam, he was now together with Mikaela. The girl broke up with Trent for realizing Sam was a better guy than that playboy. She and I became really close friends as well. StarDivine stayed with the Autobots to be acquaintance with them.

What about me? Well, I've made a schedule for magic training with Raising Heart almost each day to become a better mage for the future. And besides that, I received a job by the government to be the Autobots' ambassador. I accepted the offer and began reading civics and other subjects for the job. It seemed the government was going to create a new military task force where humans and Autobots could work together to hunt down the remaining Decepticons. They also asked me to join them since I was the ambassador and had Raising Heart as weapon, and I accepted that as well.

I met the Primes in my dreams once again and they praised me for helping the Autobots. But they also said that I, Sam, Mikaela, and Lennox's team had a destiny we would be able to reach if we kept fighting alongside the Autobots. I often wondered what that was all about.

Sector Seven had been terminated by the government and confiscated information about the Cybertronians and everything connected to them. The remaining bodies of the dead Decepticons were taken care of the government as well and got dumped in the Laurentian Abyss.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Bumblebee had driven me, Sam, and Mikaela to the same looking spot he drove to before. We were going to meet the rest of the Autobots because Optimus was going send a message to the surviving Autobots roaming in the universe.

To tell the truth, I started to feel something for Optimus, but I heard from Bumblebee he had a girlfriend back on Cybertron. However, when the war began they got separated. Maybe they would meet again, nobody knew. I wanted to support Optimus so he could find happiness during the war, even if it meant I was going to have a small broken heart.

Sam and Mikaela were cuddling and kissing on Bumblebee's hood. I sat on his boot with my nose in a book while waiting for the Autobots to arrive. Raising Heart hung around my neck and glowed slightly for the Pressure Mode. It had been a bit uncomfortable at first, but I got used to it by now.

15 minutes later, I felt the Autobots' presences approach us. I looked up and saw the well-recognized Peterbilt drive first in the lead and the rest of the vehicles drove behind him.

 _"I've been waiting for you",_ I spoke through telepathy.

 _"I'm sorry we are late. Why are you speaking through telepathy?"_ Optimus asked.

 _"Sam and Mikaela are having their moment, and you shall not interfere. Love needs its privacy."_

Frenzy stepped out of Barricade and walked over to me. _"Then let's all of us stay quiet."_ I chuckled in reply and closed my book before jumping down off Bumblebee.

I walked through the crowd of parked vehicles and brushed their hoods with my hands until I reached Optimus. He transformed quietly and stood up very majestic. I put my hand carefully on his ankle. He noticed my touch and bent down as he held down a hand. I jumped up on it before he lifted up his hand to his shoulder. I climbed on and looked at the beautiful view in front of me; small hills and big mountains, and the big orange sky with the sundown in the horizon.

I noticed Optimus stared at me before I smiled to him. He returned the smile before looking up at the sky, placing his hands on his hips and sent the message. I listened to the deep voice of Optimus Prime.

"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."


	10. Memories Last Forever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Epilogue: Memories Last Forever**

I walked my way out of the base and into the warm, bright sun. I was wearing my green military uniform while my hair was tied up in two small pigtails. I had let my hair grow during the year I've been working in the military task force called Nonbiological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty or NEST for short. The base was located in Diego Garcia, so we were surrounded by the sea. I could hear the seagulls scream and the waves splashing against the beach.

I held a book, my last year's diary, in my hand as I walked over to an abandoned box and sat down on it in the shadows. I opened my dairy to read my old entries about last year and gained nostalgic feelings.

 _ **August 17th 2007**_

 _Today, Sam managed to get his third A, even though it was an A-. So as promised, Ron bought Sam a car while both of them had each $2,000 in hand, so they paid the price together. The car is an old Camaro, but it turned out it's a living alien being! I spoke with it through telepathy and learned his name was Bumblebee. How fitting for a black racing striped yellow Camaro. ^^_

 _Oh, and my Linker Core seems to have become stronger, according to Raising Heart and Bardiche. I wonder if I can activate them soon._

I chuckled at the memory and flipped the empty pages I haven't written on and went to the next entry.

 _ **August 21th 2007**_

 _Sorry for not writing for a couple of days, diary. I just had my biggest adventure with Sam. We met Bumblebee's comrades, the Autobots, from the planet Cybertron. They are mechanical beings and look like robots, but they are more than meets the eye. Their leader, Optimus Prime, explained for me, Sam, and Mikaela (who ended up being involved) that they were looking for a cube-looking thing called the All Spark. Sam's great-great-grandfather had found the Autobots' enemy's leader, Megatron, and got the location of the All Spark imprinted on his glasses. Thank goodness Sam didn't sell the glasses yet!_

 _We got "kidnapped" by a government group called Sector Seven. They seemed to know about the Cybertronians and also caught Bumblebee for experimenting. We met more involved people by Hoover Dam, like a small military group, a woman who worked in Pentagon and a friend of hers who was a hacker. It turned out the Sector Seven had transported Megatron from the North Pole and kept him in stasis until now._

 _I also adopted a small Cybertronian who quickly grew up thanks to the All Spark. I named her StarDivine because of her yellow and golden armor colors._

 _The Autobots and the Decepticons fought against each other in Mission City where we would take the Cube into the military hands, but we failed. Instead, Sam and I used the All Spark to kill Megatron while destroying it at the same time so Optimus wouldn't sacrifice himself to destroy the Cube. In the end, we won._

I remembered I didn't want to write every single detail so I had written that much about "The Mission City Incident". I flipped to the next entry.

 _ **August 25th 2007**_

 _I just came home with Sam, Bumblebee, and StarDivine from the looking spot. The Autobots gathered there so Optimus could send a message to the surviving Autobots in the galaxy. I felt my heart beat faster and harder while I sat on Optimus's shoulder. I think I am in love with him, but I can't. He has already a girlfriend, or mate in the Cybertronian language, if she's even alive, and is probably waiting for her. I accept it and I will move on with my love life, but I hope I can still be friends with Optimus._

 _StarDivine has missed me, so she can now stay with me until we would go to a new base for the new military task force._

 _And, yes, I got to learn more about the Cybertronian language and their words for things like their hands were called servos, heads were helms and so on._

I smiled at the thought of the scenery I had seen in front of me. I would never forget it, and the small moment I shared with Optimus.

 _ **August 30th 2007**_

 _Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee, StarDivine, and I went to Hoover Dam to spend the weekend with the Autobots when we heard the news about more Autobots were coming to Earth. Two of them arrived today. Their names are Mudflap and Skids, and they are twins. They are even younger and smaller than Bumblebee and…have their own ways to show love and concern towards each other._

I chuckled when I remembered that day. The twins were always bickering and didn't tend the language so well. Well, there weren't any difference now either.

 _ **September 6th 2007**_

 _Today, we arrived to our new base in Diego Garcia. Lennox, Epps, and most of their men are a part of NEST now. I have my own apartment which is also my office. I also had requested a small laboratory for new Devices I plan to invent in the future._

 _Well, I'm exhausted and tired so I'll go and sleep now. Good night._

Oh, that day was really exciting to arrive to Diego Garcia and become a part of the military. That was something I never thought would be possible for me, but I didn't regret it. The only thing I regretted on that day was leaving my family in the U.S., but I was able to visit them on vacations.

 _ **September 20th 2007**_

 _My heart is aching while I write this. Why, you ask? Well… There were a few complications today._

 _Remember when I wrote about Optimus's girlfriend; Elita One? She and her two sisters, Arcee and Chromia, made it to Earth, but she crash-landed in the rainforest of North of Queensland in Australia instead for the shore nearby the base. I teleported myself, Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet to the rainforest and found a large cocoon. I could feel a Cybertronian's presence from it, so we brought it back home. However, when we were about to open the cocoon, the Cybertronian broke out and had dark armor plates and red optics. It appeared that Elita One got bitten by black widows and became a Decepticon with the designation; Blackarachnia._

 _The Autobots tried to fight her, but she was very skillful and beat them down easily. I had no other choice but purify her with the Sealing spell which was a success. She turned back into her Protoform before Optimus brought her to Ratchet's medical bay._

 _I could see the love between Optimus and Elita when they hugged each other, but I also felt something stab my heart at the same time. I guess I have to move on and try to forget my feelings for Optimus. But I need to confirm one thing; Optimus Prime was my first_ true _love._

I slightly grimaced when I remembered Blackarachnia's spider form. I had a giant fear for spiders and snakes, but I was surprised I managed to stand out with the Cybertronian spider. I let out a sigh when I felt the same pain from before in my heart. I shook it off and moved on with the diary.

 _ **October 31th 2007**_

 _We had our first Halloween party with the Autobots and taught them about the Earth's culture about celebrating certain days. I made a lot of food with the femmes' Holoforms. Ratchet and I had upgraded the Holoforms so they can digest the food and drinks. The party was a big success._

 _But listen to this now, diary! After the party, Optimus and Sideswipe helped me clean up the table and all the mess before going to sleep. After Optimus left me and Sideswipe alone, the sword master Autobot confessed to me! He said he liked me very much and wanted to be a couple. Sadly, I turned him down because I didn't feel the same for him. When he got depressed by my rejection, I told him not lose hope and keep looking for his Sparkmate. He became a bit happier and gave me a kiss on my cheek as a thank you and good night kiss. I'm still blushing because this was the first time a boy/man, except my family, who kissed me._

I knew Sideswipe could sometimes be a playboy, but he didn't mean any harm. He could be sweet and funny, which made me see him as my Autobot big brother.

 _ **December 25th 2007**_

 _I'm very sleepy, but I try to write a little because I have big news._

 _NEST had a Christmas party for everyone, including the Autobots. I have never danced before, but Sideswipe invited me to dance and taught me quickly. I really enjoyed the evening._

 _Afterwards, I went out to gain some fresh air and went to the Autobots' hangar. I met up with Optimus and…actually confessed my feelings to him. He got a bit surprised and before he could even answer, I turned around and walked away. But I didn't get so far when I felt a hand on my shoulder and got turned around to be hugged into a chest. Optimus had activated his Holoform to hold me close and whispered in my ear that he loved me too. For a second, I thought I was dreaming, but I quickly realized it was_ not _a dream._

 _We had our first kiss and it felt like I got lightly shocked by electricity, but it felt wonderful. Maybe it was sign from the heaven or the Well of All Sparks where the spirits of the older Primes were resting._

I blushed madly when I remembered that night. I felt like I was flying when I had kissed Optimus, and it was my first kiss too. He and Elita One had broken up around Halloween after a long and serious talk about their feelings for each other, so I never stole Optimus. I flipped the pages to the last entry of the year.

 _ **December 31th 2007**_

 _This year passed by so fast I didn't notice it. Maybe because it was full of action and adventures. The Autobots made their own fireworks with Energon as boost-up. They were even prettier than normal fireworks._

 _What were my New Year's resolutions or wishes this year, you ask? Well… I wish we'll find every single Decepticon and offline them so it will be peace, create my own troop of mages, and…maybe become a mother someday. I wonder if Optimus will agree with me so we can adopt a child together. I don't know if male Cybertronians' Holoforms can impregnate female humans._

 _This was for the year. Thank you for following me through the year, diary, and goodnight._

I closed the diary with a sigh of happiness and looked up at the sky. The warm wind made my pigtails ruffle while I had a small smile on my lips.

* _Mother… Father… Are you watching me from the heaven? I hope you both are proud of me for making the decisions that led me to this life._ *

The sounds of rolling wheels and large footsteps were heard behind me before a few voices called for me.

"Ahoy, Lady Prime!" Sideswipe called.

"Carrier!" StarDivine shouted.

I looked over my shoulder to see the two of them and the twins behind them waving their servos in the air. New footsteps were heard and the big frame of Optimus Prime himself walked past his soldiers, his optics locked with my eyes. I stood up on the box and waited for my boyfriend to arrive. He gave me a gentle smile when he had arrived.

"I have been looking for you, my dear."

"Oh? Is that so, Mr. Prime?"

Optimus chuckled, knowing I was roleplaying. "Why asking such a question? Last time I checked, it wasn't a crime for a bot to be concerned about his mate."

"Never said it's a crime, Optimus", I smiled.

Optimus got down on one knee and held down his servo, letting me get on him. He lifted me up to his shoulder and let me climb on him. However, our happy moment was ruined when we heard the alarm from the main hangar. Optimus rushed to the hangar with the other Autobots. As soon as we were inside, Optimus placed me down to the ground and let me run over to William.

I was now using the first names of my close friends in the military like William and Robert and other people.

 ***Insert Song: "What I've Done" by Linkin Park***

"What's the status?" I asked him.

William turned from the computer to look at me. "Decepticon activity has been detected in Europe."

"Correction; in France!" Maggie yelled from her seat while typing fast on the computer. "Amount Decepticons detected so far… 6 of them!"

"Prepare for battle, men! Full weapons deployment! We're lifting in 20 minutes!" William yelled to the soldiers, since he was ranked as Major Lennox now.

I heard Optimus yell out orders to his Autobot soldiers as well. I rushed over to a computer to transfer information to Raising Heart. A holographic screen appeared beside me along with a keyboard. I reached my right hand to the holographic keyboard and typed on it while typing the real keyboard with my left hand. Yeah, it might be hard to type on two keyboards at the same time while only looking at one screen, but I got quickly used to it ever since I began working in NEST.

 **In this farewell**

 **There's no blood**

 **There's no alibi**

15 minutes later, everyone was getting into the giant aircrafts where the Autobots could fit in their Alt modes. Raising Heart had received the information for this mission so she let the holographic screen and keyboard disappear before I stood up from my seat. I rushed over to William who was talking to Optimus. They turned their attention to me when I had run to them.

' **Cause I've drawn regret**

 **From the truth**

 **Of a thousand lies**

"You all set to go, Stella?" William asked.

"In one second…", I said before holding Raising Heart's Standby Mode in my hand. A cherry blossom light enveloped me as I received my Barrier Jacket and Raising Heart transformed into Device Mode. "Now I'm ready. But are _you_ ready?"

"I know I am", William held his rifle in the air. "It depends on Boss Bot here."

"I certainly am ready whenever we need to lift off", Optimus replied.

"Alright, Boss Bot", William nodded before running off somewhere.

Optimus and I looked at each other while he knelt down in front of me. "Are you sure you can handle it, Stella?"

 **So let mercy come**

 **And wash away**

I smiled lightly and put a hand on his leg. "Optimus, don't worry so much about me. I'm capable to take care of myself out there in the battlefields. I chose this path and I will remain there."

Optimus gave me a small smile and stood up before William ran back. Both of us turned to Optimus to hear him say the words.

"Autobots…"

William, most of the soldiers, and I prepared ourselves for the next two words.

"Roll out!"

 **What I've done**

 **I'll face myself**

 **To cross out what I've become**

 **Erase myself**

 **And let go of what I've done**

 **Put to rest**

 **What you thought of me**

 **While I clean this slate**

 **With the hands of uncertainty**

 **So let mercy come**

 **And wash away**

 **What I've done**

 **I'll face myself**

 **To cross out what I've become**

 **Erase myself**

 **And let go of what I've done**

 **For what I've done**

 **I start again**

 **And whatever pain may come**

 **Today this ends**

 **I'm forgiving what I've done!**

 **I'll face myself**

 **To cross out what I've become**

 **Erase myself**

 **And let go of what I've done**

 **What I've done**

 **Forgiving what I've done**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay, I'm done with the first book. As you might have noticed, if you've read the last version, I removed the part in Chapter 9 when Stella restored Mission City after the battle. I realized long time ago it made her look a bit too much Mary-Sue.**

 **I'll try reposting "A Thousand Years of Secrets" next weekend, so look forward to it. Right now I've got other projects to do.**

 **Thank you for the faves and follows! It means a lot to me. :)**


End file.
